Resident StarFox: The OverLord Virus
by StaticBomb324
Summary: Projects HP-666 and HP-777 have come to life. Is it all over? OC/OC pairing Ch XV up. Post poned until further notice, same for other stories
1. Chapter 1

RESIDENT STARFOX: THE O-VIRUS STRAIN

**RESIDENT STARFOX: THE O-VIRUS STRAIN**

**By ShadowFox0324**

**Inspired by: Resident Evil and Star Fox**

**Chapter 1: A log on Umbrella's corruption**

**I'm not sure if all this is accurate. This log follows the games and books (excluding the Resident Evil: Genesis, Apocalypse, and Extinction), not the movies.**

**This Log was based off Information from the Resident Evil Site, Wikipedia, and Personal Info.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Resident evil characters or the Star Fox characters. I do own the OC's.**

_December 4, 1967_

_Doctors Edward Ashford, James Marcus, and the Umbrella Founder Ozwell E. Spencer begin looking into viral mutation to create a cure for regenerative capabilities in handicapped persons, however Spencer and Marcus intend to use it to create the ultimate BOW (Bio Organic Weapon). They succeed in creating the "Progenitor Virus" or "Mother Virus". After Ashford's death, Marcus and Spencer were able to realize their dream. This was only the beginning..._

_December 4, 1978_

_Doctors Albert Wesker and William Birkin succeed in creating the "Tyrant Virus" or "T-virus". It was created through the synthesis of the Mother Virus and leeches. IT was later weaponized and created the 1st Tyrant._

_January 29, 1998_

_William Birkin creates the "G-virus"._

_July 22, 1998_

_Mysterious brutal and violent murders are found in both the Raccoon Forest and Arklay Mts. The RPD (Raccoon Police Dept) is sent in to investigate._

_July 23, 1998_

_The RPD fail to apprehend murderers. The S.T.A.R.S. (Special Tactics And Rescue Squad) Bravo Team are sent in to investigate. _

_July 24, 1998_

_STARS Bravo fails to report in. STARS Alpha, led by Captain Albert Wesker, is sent in to investigate why Bravo didn't come back._

_September 28, 1998_

_Ex-STARS agent Jill Valentine tries to escapes the biohazard that is Raccoon city. As she does she meets: Carlos Olivera, Mikhail Victor, and Nicholai Ginovaef, the 3 surviving members of the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service. Mikhail dies by a Nemesis saving Carlos and Jill._

_September 29, 1998_

_Leon S Kennedy is inducted into the RPD. Claire Redfield comes looking for her brother Chris Redfield. Due to the T-virus outbreak, the two are found fighting massive hordes of zombies. With help from outside forces, the 2 were able to escape the contaminated city._

_September 30, 2004_

_Leon Scott Kennedy, former RPD rookie cop, is now a highly trained government agent sent to Spain to find the president's daughter. He encounters an odd villager who attacks him. He later finds the president's daughter, Ashley Graham. He later discovers that the villagers have been infected with an ancient disease known as "Las Plagas". Leon fights to get Ashley off the island. With the help of unlikely sources, he's able to escape the island with Ashley in tow._

_March 24, 2020_

_Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine lead an assault team to Russia to take down Umbrella._

_After taking down Umbrella's new project T-A.L.O.S, they uncovered evidence to take Umbrella down. They presented this evidence to the US Supreme Court and they took the necessary legal action to dissolve the malevolent pharmaceutical corporation. Albert Wesker was later seen back at the Russian base for unknown reasons._

_August 21, 2725_

_The humans search the outer galaxies for life forms. A star system known only as "Lylat" was found. They launched a probe to study the life and found animals walking and talking. They continued to study them until the beings counter studied them. The 2 species _

_Decided they would meet 6 months from now._

_February 29, 2776 _

_The Humans and Cornerians meet for the 1st time and they instantly become allies. They immigrate to each other's solar systems. _

_May 23, 2985_

_Fox McCloud is born._

_March 1, 2990_

_A new pharmaceutical company known only as "Sunshade" has risen up in the chains as the fastest growing company. Little do they know that this is just a front for Umbrella to rise again._

**ENTER RESIDENT STARFOX: THE OVERLORD VIRUS STRAIN**

**I'm not sure if all this is accurate. This log follows the games and books (excluding the Resident Evil: Genesis, Apocalypse, and Extinction), not the movies.**

**This Log was based off Information from the Resident Evil Site, Wikipedia, and Personal Info.**


	2. Chapter 2: The 1st encounter

Chapter II: The 1st Encounter

**I'd like to thank Elementer and HaleyCKitten for reviewing this story. I also like to give credit NinjaFoxShadow for the nickname of my OC. Okay this is kind of boring chapter, but I don't want to jump in right into the fray...yet. **

Chapter II: The 1st encounter

_**Date: May 29, 3018**_

_**Location: Playzer Tag Arena **_

_**Time: 0808 hrs**_

_The vulpine and lynx stood side holding their KX-952 Sim-Assault rifles. "Where the hell are your parents Marcus?" Axle asked his best friend. "I have no idea," The cerulean vulpine replied. "Wait. I've got something." _

_Right after he said that rounds poured into their position. "Move," Axle boomed. "Marcus your mother wants you." Fox announced. "Okay." Axle looked at his friend weirdly. "MARCUS NO!!" He tackled him out of the way of his mother's rounds. _

"_What were you thinking?" I hissed at him. "I don't know." The young lynx sighed and smiled at the vulpine. "You know you're supposed to be older and wiser than me, yet you're much more naïve." "Shut up." He said laughing._

_After about an hour Marcus and Axle reigned supreme. "Mr. McCloud, why do you keep--" "Taking us here?" Marcus finished. "Because you guys like coming here right?_

"_Yeah." "Well there you go." "Why'd you cover my mouth?" "I tell you later." Marcus hissed through his teeth. _

_**5 years later**_

**Mission Clock (Cadet Corporal Umos): 0445 hrs**

**Location: Burning Phoenixes Building**

**Sub-Location: Axle's room**

**Date: July 1, 3023**

_**Basic Cadet Training Week 1, Day 6**_

_"Those were the days..." _Axle reminisced as he got up to take his shower. It's been years since Axle last saw Marcus... well the old Marcus for that matter, the Marcus who didn't care whether or not he was popular or with the in-crowd. The chump even changed the spelling of his name to "Markus".

He said it looks more foreign, when frankly it's stupid, tacky, and lame. Though Axle couldn't say he didn't changed either. Not just physically anyway. He was 5'4 and weighed in at 121 lbs. 89 percent of that was pure muscle, and the other 11 was body fat. He would've shed it all but no fat in your body can kill and he liked to swim.

He really didn't talk to anyone that much to anyone really. Military regs didn't allow for dye in a soldiers hair, but they made an exception for him considering it was natural. They really didn't care about the fact that he wore an urban camo bandanna. It wasn't that he was emo or anything; it was that he scared people.

Well most people anyway. His roommates Kyle Romanski (human) and AJ Leos (Lylatian), and Marie Krystal McCloud, Markus's sister, though most people called her

"Skye". It was mostly because her fur was almost the color of the sky but, also because she liked to fly and her mother liked it.

He shedded all of his clothing and turned on the shower and walked in. Aside from free time, this was the one time where he could be alone and think. _"Okay let's go over what needs to be done today. 1) Watch out for Upper class men. 2) Listen closely to what the DI's say. 3) Help out your squad mates._

No sooner that he established all this was he out of the shower. He donned his BDW's (Battle Dress Wear) and stepped out of his room and headed to the library. On his way there his saw a few upper classmen and they nodded towards him and he nodded back.

He made it to the library and sat down at a computer. He logged on to his s-mail

(Sonic-mail) and started typing a brief message to his parents. After he was done he got a new email from a "Krys'Baby." "Oh Mr.McCloud," He opened the file and it read:

_Dear Axle,_

_Hey there. How's it goin? It's hard isn't it? I know I didn't too. Just focus and stay on track and you'll get through it. Well mail me back. _

_Yours truly,_

_Gen. McCloud_

Axle mailed him back quickly, sent a quick s-mail to his parents, and shut down the computer. He turned towards the door and walked towards it. He was about to exit when he ran into someone. "Hey watch it!" a female voice yelled. "Sorry," he said. "Here let me help." He helped the girl with her stuff and he rose up to see it was Skye herself.

"Oh Skye it's you." "Jace? Oh I'm so sorry I yelled at you." She said blushing. "(Chuckling) its okay, don't worry about it. I should've been watching where I was going." "What are you doing here so early?" "Just dropped by here to check my mail."

He saw a black untitled book lying on the ground and picked it up. "This you?" "Ahh! Give me that!" She screamed. "Okay, okay, here!" "Look I really am sorry, but this is my diary." "It's no problem. I understand." Axle walked by her and headed to walk out the door when she called him again. "Jace?"

"Yeah?" "W-would you have lunch with me today?" If it weren't fact that his fur was black he'd be blushing all over. "Uhhhh...you sure? I mean what about your reputation." "Don't worry about it. So?" The lynx swallowed hard: "(Voice cracking) Sure." He covered his mouth. She giggled at him.

"Looks like someone's hit puberty." He just smiled and said yeah. He covered it quickly. "Bye Axle." He nodded and walked away. He stood outside the door and thought to himself.

"_Fine time for my hormones to go haywire. I really think someone invaded my mind and is controlling everything I say and do when I talk to girls. And it's some who has a twisted sense of humor. I'm talkin' to the hottest girl on campus, and my voice goes and cracks. Yeah real smooth Axle." _

"_It's not like I have a chance with her anyway, especially with Markus constantly watching me." "Forget about Markus..." _A familiar voice said. _"Skye?" "Yes, it's me." "How are you...?" "Telepathy. I was reading your thoughts. So you think I'm the hottest girl on campus?" "I never said that."_

"_True but you were thinking it." "Touché." "We'll talk more at lunch." "Right..."_

Axle walked away form the door and put no more thought into the situation.

**Date: July 1, 2023**

**Mission Clock: (Cadet CPL Umos, Cadet PFC Romanski, and Cadet PFC Leos) 0805 hrs**

**Location: Training Grounds**

**Sub-Location: Assault Course**

Axle and his team walked past some cadets and past Markus and his group of friends. Markus sneered at the lynx, but the lynx ignored him. "Burning Phoenixes FALL IN!!" The Phoenixes ran to their designated spots. Each of them was lined up in rows of 4. Axle was in a squad with Skye, Markus, and AJ.

"LISTEN UP," the DI (Drill Instructor) boomed. "CUZ I'M GOING TO TELL YOU ONCE AND ONLY ONCE! YOUR OBJECTIVE IS SIMPLE: GET TO THE FLAG 1ST BEFORE ANY OTHER SQUAD!" The all looked at the flag the DI was pointing at that was about 20 kilometers away.

"However,' she said with a cold smile. "That's the easy part. The hard part is you can't leave anyone on your team behind, and you have to fight your way past a mixed team of upper classmen and DI's. Not to mention you'll be inside a maze. DI's! PASS OUT THE WEAPONRY!!"

A mixed ground of humans and Lylatians stepped in front of each squad with 4 boxes. Axle picked up a box and handed it back. "Each box is filled with 1 PTR (Paint Training Rounds)-52 Sim assault rifle; a basic stainless steel combat knife; an egg crate full of PTR grenades; 5 clips, a PTR-83 Sim semi-auto pistol; and one basic assault vest."

"One of your teammate's boxes contains a med kit that contains 1 PTR baton to release the heavy paint residue although this will slow you down. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" "MA'AM YES MA'AM," the cadets.

While she was talking, Axle and his squad had already decided to get ready. "You have

1 hr and 30 mins to complete the course! One of you has been designated to have a map. ARE YOU READY!?" They nodded. "On your mark! Get set! Move!"

"Duck," Axle yelled. Everyone except him ducked and he fired his rifle and took down some cadets beside them and a few squads a few feet away from them. "Okay let's go!" "Who died and made you leader?" Markus yelled. "Do not start Markus!' Skye snapped.

They dashed inside they maze and came to a corner. "Skye are you picking up any thoughts?" "I've got 3 thoughts around the corner." "Okay" He armed a grenade, cooked it and lobbed it around the corner. He was rewarded with a scream and they moved out around the corner.

They came to an intersection and Axle asked which way. "Left and forward are dead ends." "Right it is." They came across a few cadets and took them out. "I think that was our room mate AJ." "Oops...oh well!"

A few meters ahead Axle heard some sniggering, and told his team to wait. "No I'm not waiting!" "Markus wait!" There was a massive amount of gunfire and a yell. "I'm guessing you're the smart one in your family." He said to Skye. She smiled and moved to help her brother.

"Cover me AJ." She said. "Affirmative." He loaded his rifle performed a blind fire maneuver while she dragged her brother. "You gonna start listening to me now?" Axle said. "Shut up..." He rasped. "Stop so stubborn Markus." She said as she waved the baton over him. "AJ stay her and cover these two. I'm scouting ahead." "Roger."

Axle instinctively reloaded after wasting another group of DI's and he got a message from his team. "Okay, Jace we're moving to your position." Skye said. "Roger that. How much time we got?" "59 minutes." "Okay." As he turned off his comms unit a rancid smelled poured into the air.

"What's that smell?" He smelled it before when he went to a shinobi ceremony. His sensei had cremated a fallen ninja. However this time it smelled like rotting flesh and fur, not burning. He turned the corner and saw a monstrosity.

He pointed his rifle at it ordered it to identify itself. He figured it was a girl because her right breast was exposed. She was in ACU's (Army Combat Uniform) which meant she was a DI.

"Ma'am are you okay?" She replied with a throaty roar and rushed him. He rolled out of her way and shot her legs. The PTR wouldn't hurt her but it would weigh her down.

Just as he planned she fell and she couldn't get up.

He sprayed her with more PTR to immobilize her. He wiped away some paint only to see a wet fur covered breast that had a rancid smell to it. He retched but held down the vomit.

He pulled the tags off around her neck and read them. "Sgt Major Rosa Martinez."

Axle highly respected her, not just because she was extremely hot, but she was a DI who actually took time to help you improve. Everything in his body told him to call off the exercise and he listened.

He hacked into DI and contacted Major Rialtos. "Major Rialtos we have a serious problem." "Who are you and why are you on this frequency?" "Ma'am with due respect I have something of grave importance to tell you. You have to call off the exercise."

"And why should I?" As he explained to the hard assed major, Rosa broke the PTR residue, got back up, and attacked the lynx. He heard her and ducked out of the way. "Hold that thought ma'am." He drew his combat knife and tossed it at the back of Rosa's head.

She howled in pain and reached for the knife but she fell to the ground. "I don't believe it and I'm seeing it for myself. A damn real live...well real zombie." He whispered to himself. "Ma'am this is why you should call of the exercise." He showed her the image and she nodded immediately.

"ALL CADETS REPORT BACK TO YOUR DORMS!! ANY CADET FOUND OUTSIDE WILL BE DISCHARGED FROM THE ACADEMY!" This message was repeated all over campus. Skye, Markus, and AJ were walking back to the dorms while Jace stayed back for questioning. "I'm worried about Jace." Skye said. "It serves him right." Markus sneered. "It's your fault own damn fault Marcus." She growled. "How's it my fault? And it's Markus, with a k." "It doesn't make any difference. They both sound the same! It's your fault because if you hadn't went gung-ho, the exercise would still be going." He was about to say something but kept quiet. They were all quite on their way back to the dorm.

**Time: 1100 hrs**

**Location: Sunshade Pharmaceutical Plant**

"It seems one of the specimens got out and infected a military official." A mysterious figure said. "Were there any witnesses?" Mysterious figure 2 asked. "What a silly question. For them to find out, someone had to see. It was a young black lynx."

"A lynx huh? So it was a Lylatian then." Wesker replied. "Yes ma'am. Should we dispose of him?" Mysterious figure 1 asked. "No it will hurt our chances to bring Umbrella back to the light. Leave him for now." She said with a dark smile. "We are only moments away from creating the Overlord virus." She laughed triumphantly.

**Well that was chapter 2. Hope you like'd it. If there's anything you want to see just PM me and i'll see what i can do. All right Shadow out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Love is Precious

Chapter III

**Well this is the 3rd chapter. Again I thank everyone who's reviewed especially: HaleyCKitten, Elementer, and StarFoxLuver. Again if there's anything you want to see in the story just PM me and I'll see what I can do. Okay enjoy. R & R! XD **

Chapter III: Love is Precious

**Mission Clock (Cadet CPL Umos) 1212 hrs**

**Date: July 1, 3023**

**Location: Cornerian Military Forces Academy**

**Sub-Location: The Grill **

Axle walked inside the room escorted by 2 military escorts. The Grill scared every cadet, even the bad ass upperclassmen. He was a little ill-nerved himself but nothing he couldn't handle. So he thought, as the General of the Cornerian forces himself was there.

"_General McCloud? Aw great! Just my freaking luck! All right Axle, calm down. Just answer everything with a respectful straight answer." _

"Ah, Cadet Corporal Axle Jason Umos, please take the seat in the middle of the room." Fox ordered. He complied and walked to the chair drowning the in light. "You two go out and stand guard. I don't want any unauthorized personnel eavesdropping."

The two saluted and executed an about-face and left the room. "Okay cadet lets cut the crap and get right to business. What exactly happened?"

Axle took a deep breath and calmed himself. "What happened was Major Rialtos sent the Burning Phoenixes on and team Death match/ CTF (Capture the flag) exercise. When inside the trenches Cadets AJ Leos, Marcus McCloud, and Marie McCloud, and myself took down another group of DI's. "

"Well we came to a corner and Skye—I mean 'Marie' picked up some thoughts. Unfortunately Markus rushed in and was gunned down. Marie went to rescue him and AJ provided covering fire. While they were healing up, I told I would scout ahead. As I did another group of DI's attacked me, but I dispatched them."

"As I reloaded, Marie informed me that they were on their way too my position. I confirmed it and closed. I smelled something rancid and decided to investigate. I turned the corner and saw some disgusting monstrosity. It turned out to be a female tigress and a DI. She instantly attacked me; I rolled out of the way and sprayed her legs with PTR and knocked her down. After further inspection, I found out it was Sergeant Major Rosa Maria Martinez. I had hoped to just restrain her until the game was called off but to no avail."

"As I was talking to Major Rialtos, she broke through the residue and rushed me again, and I evaded her. I eventually just ended her life (voice breaking) by throwing my knife at the base of her skull. Judging by what she was then I figured out she was a...a..."

"Go ahead and say it Axle," Fox ordered sincerely. Axle nodded and said: "...a zombie." He just sat there with tears streaming down his face. "Okay I want someone to notify Martinez's family of her death. Bring in Kimberley Rialtos for questioning."

Fox then turned his attention to the shaken lynx. "Axle, I want you and your team to pack up your stuff. You're coming to spend the rest of your basic training with me." "I..." His voice trailed off as Fox continued to talk "Don't worry you'll still be able to attend the Beast (A/N: another name for Basic Training) completion celebration. Dismissed."

Axle gave a mix of a few sharp hand signs and he ended it with a sharp, crisp salute. "The Burning Phoenixes salute, eh? Good man. Okay, Captain!" "Yes sir!" a feline answered. "Call a transport and get these kids to my place by the time classes' end. And the cadets are allowed to come out. " "YESSIR!" Axle walked out of the room and started thinking to himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

"_I can't believe it...I...I actually killed someone. It...hurts so much." _The young lynx started to silently cry. _"They can train you to kill all they want, but they can't train you not to feel pain. I wonder...if life is precious. I was always taught that it was. But if it's so precious...then why is it so easy to take away?"_

"_No do not talk like that." _His inner-voice said. "_Life is precious, it is highly valued. Killing is easy...do not fall victim to it." "You're right." "Naturally." "Hey let's not get ahead of ourselves. You left me hanging back there." "I don't follow_." "_Skye, dumb ass." _

"_Hey I have no control over your hormones." "True. But why does it still hurt?" "It's going to hurt; it's going to hurt forever. Look knowing that killing someone hurts is what keeps you sane as a warrior. It keeps you in the real."_

"_You won't go on a killing spree because you know the pain it causes people. This is what separates you from being heartless." "I see." "I see you want to be alone. I am quiet." "Thank you." _

As Axle stopped debating with his inner self, he found himself at the Burning Phoenixes dormitory. "LOCKDOWN IS OVER. LUNCH IS NOW READY." He walked inside and got on the elevator alone. _"Why? Why is life so f--king hard?! " _

XXXXXXXXX

His hands curled up into fists and he sliced his paw pads on his hands with his claws. He bared his fangs in pure rage as tears streamed down his cheeks. Without thinking he punched the elevator door and left a hole in it. "Calm down Axle." He whispered to himself.

He still felt the ferocity of his rage burning up his entire being and tears were still streaming down his face, but his paws relaxed, but they were blood soaked. He either didn't notice or didn't care.

He walked through the doors as they dinged opened to find Markus, AJ, Kyle, and Skye waiting for him. He was mad but as soon as he saw Skye's beautiful self, he cheered up. "What's wrong Jace?" Skye asked.

"Huh?" "Your eyes; they're red." "They probably worked him over." Markus sneered. "Nah, if they worked him over, he'd be in the med center." AJ replied coldly as glared at the blue vulpine.

"What's your problem?" Markus snapped. AJ got up and walked towards him. "You're my problem. Jace, meet me at the hiking area." They just glowered at each other before AJ walked off towards the elevator. Markus scoffed and looked towards Axle and said: "Get your friend Axle, before he gets himself hurt."

He walked off toward the stairway. "Now what's wrong?" "Nothing." He replied as her wiped his face. "I don't like doing it, but I can just use telepathy to find what I want."

"Okay, I'll tell you when we go to your house today."

"My house? Why?" "You, Markus, AJ and I are spending the rest of basic at your house." "Will we still have time for lunch?" "I never agreed to that." He joked. "Pleeeeaaase," She said. She gave him the infamous puppy dog pout.

"You know perfectly well I can't say no to that face. Though even without the pout, I couldn't say no to your face anyway." She laughed and for some odd reason, her laugh had ways of making him feel better.

Many of the cadets at the academy thought the 2 made a perfect couple, even a couple of Jace's upper-class friends told him to go out with her. And it wasn't that he didn't want too. Markus had nothing to do with it. It's was more her parents he was scared of.

Her father was the General of the Cornerian forces, and her mom...well let's just say see knew her way around a staff. With that combination, she really wasn't a girl you wanted to mess with. That and the fact that he was a jerk when he was younger.

"_I can see why my friends want me to go out with him." _Skye thought to herself as she stared deeply into his frost blue eyes. _"She has the most beautiful and radiant eyes I've ever seen. A deep shade of emerald green she has a great figure, she's definitely well built, not to mention she's got a great ass. Oh I'm going to real pissed off if she's reading my mind."_

They inadvertently took each others hands. After about 5 minutes of staring into one another's eyes they realized what was occurring. Axle's face was burning up, and Skye could actually see him blushing. She was blushing, if not as much, more than Axle.

She turned the tables on him. "Axle are you blushing?" "Nooooo." He said drawing out the word. "Yes you are let me see." She turned him around to see him covering his cheeks. "Put 'em down." She said playfully. He whined like the part canine he was.

"Down," she commanded. He complied and she saw a red tint burning through his black fur. She giggled to see that he was blushing. "Hey you're blushing too." "Yeah but I've never seen you blush. It's cute. " "And hopefully not the last," He replied. He inched his tail up to her feet, and it went behind her knee and started to tickle her.

"(Laughing) Sthahahoph! I'm tihahahicklish!" "I had to get you back. Nobody orders me around like that. But I'll be merciful and I'll stop for someone as beautiful and radiant as you." He said as he stroked her violet hair.

"Well I glad I get to take someone as handsome as you to the mess hall." She said as she scratched behind his ear. He instinctively replied to the action with a long: "Purrrrrrrrrrrrr..." He looked just as surprised as she did. "Umm...uh...I...did not know I could...uh...do that." He replied sheepishly.

He could tell she was getting ready to laugh. "Go ahead." She continued to fight the

laugh. "Go ahead and (snicker) what?" "No go ahead. I know you want to." "I have no (ha ha) idea what you're talking about." "Okay I gave you a chance but..." He then just remembered his hands were injured.

"Hey check your hands." "Okay." She noticed a red spot on it but nothing big. "What happened let me see your hands." He held them out and saw that they were bleeding.

"How have they been like this?" "Since I got out of the elevator. My claws cut them."

"Clean it with antiseptic alcohol, and put gauze on both of them. I have to go change." She walked away, wagging her tail playfully; as if she was beckoning him to follow her. She stopped and turned her head to say something, but she just winked at him and continued walking.

"_Mmm, mmm, mmm. It should be against the law to be that sexy." _"I heard that and thank you. I think you're sexy too." _"Oh damn." "All right: 1) that was straight cheesy. Man have you been watchin' human movies again?" _His inner yelled at him. _"2) Will you just ask her out to the dance already? And 3) ask her out." "To answer your statements: 1) you could helped with something better. 2) I will at lunch. And 3) were you not listening to anything I said earlier?" _He continued to argue with himself as he ran to his sink rinse his hands off.

He grabbed the medical alcohol and poured it on both of his hands and rubbed them together. "(Winces) son of a bitch, that hurts." He wiped his hands on a towel and slapped a gauze pad on both hands. He put some finger tip-less gloves over the bandages.

He then proceeded to changed into some civvy (civilian) clothing. He put on some black Rocawear jean shorts, a grey Burning Phoenixes shirt, and some black Air Force 1's customized with the Burning Phoenixes symbol. He re-tied his bandana so it covered his hair but not his ears, and he walked out of his room.

XXXXXXXXXX

He waited in the common area for his so called "date". Axle heard a familiar whistle tone and turned to see a blue paw and a blue tail. He hopped over the couch and jetted around the corner to find no one. "The hell?" He heard rapid footsteps behind and he quickly turned to see a blue fluffy tail go around the corner.

"A game of hide and seek eh?" He dashed towards the corner and stopped right there. He whistled a 3 parts of a 6 tone ballad. He was returned with the rest of the tone and Skye came out of her hiding place. "I'm surprised you still remember." "There's no way I'd forget that."

He walked her to the elevator and the door opened. "Vixens 1st." He said bowing. "A gentle lynx are we?" "I try," he simply replied. She walked inside and he followed her suit. The door closed and he stood next to her.

"_I don't know why but...when I'm around Skye...I just feel secure around her." "DUDE THIS IS THE PERFECT TIME!! DO IT NOW MAN!!" his inner voice yelled. "Right."_

"Here goes," he whispered. Skye looked at Axle who was I deep thought. _"Oh my gosh, he is so cute in that outfit. What am I saying? He'd look cute in any outfit. I know that when I'm with you Axle, I feel safe, secure, and not afraid."_

"_Man I swear if you don't ask right now, I will bring you horrible dreams." "Okay, okay." _He sighed and looked towards Skye and he swallowed his pride. "Ummm...Sk-Skye?" She looked at him with that beautiful face of hers. "Yes," she answered.

"_Dude calm down. Just play it smooth. Tell her how you feel about her. Look you know she likes you so go ahead and get it over with. But whatever you do; DO NOT, I REPEAT: DO NOT SAY I LOVE YOU!!" _"I got something to ask you." "Yes what is it?" "Well since the dance is coming up I was wondering; would you go to the dance with me?" Skye looked up in shock and just stared at Axle.

"_Awww daaamn," his i.v (inner voice) cursed._ "_We were so close!" _Axle sighed. _"Oh well we tried." _"Look if you don't want to, I understand." She just shook her head and tears started to stream down her face. "What's wrong?" "Nothing and yes, I'd love to go with you." _"MUTHA FKIN TOUCHDOWN BABY," His i.v yelled. "WE HAVE WON THE SUPER BOWL!" "Hell yeah man." _"You're serious?" "Yes," she squealed.She ran towards him and wrapped her arms around him. He did the same and stroked her hair.

The elevator doors opened the couple walked out hand in hand.

That was beautiful ain't it. And i read a story even more romantic and beautiful. "Fox and Krystal's Night out"

And that's the 3rd.Look i know there's supposed to be action but hey i'mma sucker for romance. So sue me. Anyway a new one should be here next week. Markus and Axle get into a fight. All right shadow out.


	4. Chapter 4: Learning a Lesson

Here's chapter IV. Hope you enjoy it. R&R! XP

Chapter IV: Learning a lesson

**Mission Clock: (Cadets McCloud and Umos)**

**Date: July 1, 3023**

**Location: CMFA**

**Sub-Location: Cadet Mess Hall**

Axel walked to the mess hall hand in hand with Skye. He wasn't sure why she had grabbed his hand but he didn't care. "So Axel, how long have you had a crush on me?" "Hmm...Let's see. I think it started around when I turned 12. Ever since then I just couldn't stop thinking about you. Yeah I know it's cheesy." _"Damn right it is." _His i.v. commented.

"_Screw you!" _"How long have you had a crush on me?" "At about the same time." "That's cool." "Ow, my feet hurt." She winced. Just then Axel got an idea. "Here hop on my back." "No I'll be fine." "It's not a problem, and it'll be fun." You are a really nice, you know that?" He just smiled and she jumped on his back.

"Sorry about this," He said. "About what?" "The fact that I'm about to touch your butt."

He placed his hands on her butt and pushed her upwards so she could over his head. "You were worried about that?" "Like you said, I'm a gentle lynx."

He started to walk and Skye started to laugh. "What's so funny?" "My friends." "Oh really? Then how about we give them something to laugh about?" He said slyly. "What are you planning?" "You should know." "No don't you dare. Do not start running." "Okay."

He continued to walk and he noticed he wasn't fatigued at all. "You're very light." "Thank you. You sure you're not just really strong?" "That could also be it." He could see the mess hall and Skye got an idea. She let her tongue hang out and started to lick on Axel's ears.

Axel felt some warm on his left ear. "(Laughing) hahahey! Whahahaht are you doing?" "Nothing," she said playfully as she untied his bandana and gave to him. She then proceeded to lick his hair. "Cut it out!"

She then started to nibble on his ear like a young kit or pup would do when playing with their parents. "Stop! That really tickles!" He tried flattening that ear, but her grip was too tight.

He continued to try and wriggle out of her grip as they passed Markus and his gang. "Yo Markus ain't that yo' sis with that chump Axel?" Markus looked and saw that Skye was biting on Axel's ear.

"We'll them go for now. We'll catch Jace on his way to the mountains." He smiled malevolently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks for the ride, Axel." "The pleasure is all mine." He said scratching at his ear. While he wasn't paying attention she tried to tickle behind his ears again, but he caught her and said: "Don't even try it." "Awww come on." "No." "Can I show my fwiends?" She said in a baby voice in combination with the puppy pout.

"Come on now that's not even fair." She started to quiver her lip and that broke him. "Not the quivering lip! (Groans) Fine, but one time only." "Okay," she replied. "But it really is cute." He smiled and rolled his eyes and got in line.

He grabbed a tray for her and grabbed his own. He grabbed some grilled salmon and a glass of juice and one apple. As for Skye she grabbed a steak, some juice, a banana and a salad. "So where we sittin'?" "I actually want you to meet my friends." "All right."

She led him to the table where she usually sat, and he chose a random seat opposite the other girls. Skye sat down next to him. "So Skye, who's the cutie next to you?" Axel started to blush. "Awww, I see someone's a little shy. What's your name?"

"(Mumbling)" "What?" He looked up frustrated and finally said: "Axle, my name is Axel Jason Umos." "So you discovered the zombie?" "Yeah..." "Here let me introduce you Axel. I'm Julie Asrahn; this is Gina Raquel; Courtney Cho; and Amy Jenkins." "Nice to meet you." Replied the lynx.

They giggled and started whispering to each other. "So Skye what brings Axle to our table?" "Well," she said with burning blush. "He's my date for the dance." They all squealed with delight and almost busted Axle's eardrum.

For the next 30 minutes, Axel told them about what his hobbies were, what types of music he listened to and what he was wearing to the formal. "Hmmm...Well personally I spend most of my time in the woods honing my ninjitsu, but when I get the time I usually spend my time drawing or painting."

"Really," Courtney answered seductively. Skye glared at her as she continued to talk.

"May we see some?" "Sure," he replied as he pulled out his I-pod and clicked it to the pictures. He handed the mp4 over to them and they browsed through his drawings.

They all stopped and looked up in shock at Axle as he polished off his salmon with his chopsticks. He noticed their gazes and said: "What?" "Is this who I think it is? Is this Skye?" Skye snatched the player from their grasps and looked at the painting.

"Well is it?" _"Damn I was hoping it wouldn't come to this." _He thought to himself.

He sighed heavily and replied: "Yeah. Look I know that comes off as stalker but whenever I begin to draw; I just chose an object or person. When it's a person I just draw them the way they are naturally. Well this was when I spent an afternoon with her and she was staring up and the sunset. There's more there."

"Anyway to answer the rest of your questions," He continued as he paused to drink some juice. "I grew up around soothing Japanese and Chinese music, but I'm into a little techno, some heavy metal, but I really like jazz, rock, and rap. As for what I'm wearing, I have a number of things, but I'm basing it off of whatever Skye's wearing." He said staring deeply into her deep blue eyes. She started to blush and looked away.

Before they decided to leave Skye decided to show them Axel's secret. "Okay Jace ready?" "Not really." She tickled his ears and he let out another long: "Puuuuuurrrrr."

"Awwwww, that's so cute." They all replied in unison. He groaned from embarrassment and secretly prayed for someone to attach a paper bomb to his neck.

"I see a good thing forming here." Julie said. "Listen I gotta go. I promised Amy I help her at the range with her shooting." Julie left along with Amy. "Nice meeting you guys." Axel yelled as they walked off. "I gotta jet too." She proceeded to walk away.

"Hey Skye I gotta jet too. Me and AJ are gonna train again." "Okay." She got up to hug him and he planted a kiss on her lips. She enjoyed and they kissed deeply. They came up for air and Axel realized what just took place as did Skye.

"Umm...Sorry about that," He replied sheepishly. She just smiled and laughed briefly kissed him on his muzzle. "It's okay...I enjoyed it." She said in a low lusty voice. "I love it when you talk like that. Anyway I'm going."

She watched him walk out the hall and out of sight. _"He's so cute when he's modest..." _Her thoughts were broken as Courtney said: "Skye I need to talk to you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axel walked back inside his room to see Kyle listening to music and sleep. He grabbed his training suit that bared the symbol of his clan. He put on and loaded up the gear and he walked out the door. He opened up his phone and called AJ. "Yo." The German Shepard replied. "You geared up?" Axel asked. "Yeah." "All right I'm on my way." "Okay." AJ replied and hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skye slammed her fist against the table. "What do you mean you want me to drop him?" "I'm just saying he likes me more than you." Courtney replied. Skye resisted the urge to go off on her "friend". "Why do you even want him? You've only known him for 1 hour."

"I don't care, I want him." "You bitch, he's not an object. I'm not talking to you about this anymore." Skye walked away heated from her talk. She was getting ready to leave when Gina came back. "Gina what's wrong?" "You have to come with me, NOW."

"Why?" "Markus is getting ready to fight Axel." "What? Oh man Axel is going to get ripped to shreds." She dashed out of the mess and followed her friend. _"Please be okay Axel." _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axel walked out of the barracks and walked towards the mountain trail and saw a crowd around of cadets waiting for him. "You guys mind moving?" "Yeah we mind," a voice said from behind. This crowd dispersed and Markus appeared before the lynx.

"Markus, what the hell do you want?" "Who said you could date my sister?" "Gee I didn't know she needed your permission. I thought everyone was free to choice." He said dropping his back pack and handed it to one of his friends. "Regardless I gotta teach you a lesson."

Skye came running just in time to see Markus and Axel assume their fighting stances. "AXEL! Stop you can't beat him!" "You should listen to her. All you have to do is drop and you'll be golden. We can even be friends again Axel. Just say the word." "That's what this is about? Markus! Kick his ass Axel!"

"Thanks but no thanks. If getting your friendship back means I have to hurt you're sister then screw it. We ain't friends. So teach me a lesson Mr. McCloud." Markus fumed and rushed Axel, but he easily side stepped. Markus turned around and rushed him again and Axel moved again and followed up with a kicked to his back.

"Agh! Quit moving!" "Then stop this foolishness. If want to be friends then say so. I want Marcus back. Marcus with a C; The one who didn't care about popularity; The one who was all right as long as he had friend with him! WHERE'S THAT MARCUS!?" "HE DIED OUT!" Markus threw a punch toward Axel, but Axel grabbed it, and slammed the blue vulpine into the ground.

Axel stood over him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "I'm sick of your bullshit Markus. GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER!" He let him go and looked at him one last time and walked away. As he did, Markus noticed something: As Axel walked away he shedded a tear. _"He shedded a tear...for me?"_

"Axel, wait!" Skye cried but the angered lynx continued to walk away. She ran help her brother up and then she said: "He's right you know. You have changed. And I want my real brother back." She got up and ran after Axel. _"Her real brother? Maybe I have forgotten who I am..."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axel walked until he found a clearing and he saw AJ. "I'm here sorry I'm late." "It's cool. What's wrong? You seem troubled." "Nothing." "Hmm... okay let's get started."

They assumed their fighting positions and ran towards each other. This is what friendship is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's all folks. Hope you enjoyed it. Some of you have asked about the new sequel to Ying or Yang Real? It's not ready yet. You have to wait until the 1st one is done sorry. Yes there will be zombie action in the next chapter. Okay until next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5:QUARANTINE

Chapter V: QUARANTINE!!

**Mission Clock: (Cadets Leos and Umos) 1349 hrs**

**Date: July 1st, 3023**

**Location: CMFA**

**Sub-Location: Academy Hiking Area**

Axel blocked a kick from AJ and threw a dragon strike but AJ evaded. They charged each other one final time and they both slid backwards. They rose up and walked towards each other and bowed. They sat down at the shore of the lake and Axel took off his shoes and put his feet in the water.

"Man I love bein' up in the mountains. It's relaxing and I can actually breathe." Axel said out loud. "I know what you mean dude." "You got your stuff packed yet?" "Oh shit. I gotta go do that." He hopped up and ran out of the forest. "See ya on the bus dude!" "Yeah, okay!" He yelled back.

As much as Axel liked hangin' around with his friends, it was good to think every once in awhile. _"I'm starting to wonder...if Corneria's time has truly come yet. No, if the time had come, we'd all be in the trenches fighting our asses off against the Insectaroids."_

"_Still I can help but wonder, how the how do you create a zombie? I mean; I always thought those things were in movies and video games. How did some ingenious fool come about creating one of those monstrosities? Forget about it. I'll worry about it later."_

"_For now its time to--" _He heard some rustling in the bushes and pulled a kunai off his vest. He stood and pointed towards the bushes. "Who's there?" He ordered. "(Winces) Ow," a voice said. "I won't ask again. Who are you?" "Oh keep your shorts on." Skye answered.

"Skye? Oh man. Look I'm sorry." "It's okay. You didn't know." He nodded and sat back down at the edge of the shore. Skye came to sit down beside him. "So where's AJ?" "He went to go pack. What about you?" "Yeah I'm done packing." "That's cool." Axel looked back towards the lake.

"I'm sorry." Axel said. "What do you mean?" "That I got in a fight with Markus." "Oh don't worry about it. I'm actually glad you did. Now maybe he'll come back to his old self." "Yeah, maybe..." "I'm sorry too." "Huh?" "How I doubted you." "Oh that's okay."

"No its not." "Skye don't worry about it."

He replied as he put his arm around her shoulder. She blushed brightly and they were about to kiss when disaster struck. Axel heard more rustling and he hopped up and told Skye to get behind him. He pulled out his Blade of the Dragons and prepped for battle.

He awaited the figure's appearance and was ready to strike when...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

...Marcus, AJ, Amy and Gina came out. "Dude put the blade down." AJ said. (Sighs) sorry. I've been a little on edge lately." "No really, we hadn't noticed." Marcus joked. Axel smiled and he was about to sheath his blade when he saw something moving in the bushes. He heard moans and groans and fully drew his blade.

"We got a fight on our hands. AJ there should be a cache of weapons around the shore somewhere, go find. The rest are gonna fight these undead assholes." Axel threw off his backpack and pulled out a few weapons. Everyone got geared up and the zombies came out. Axel rushed in and hopped over a group and cut them down quickly.

Marcus grabbed 2 bo-staffs and tossed one to Skye and they rushed in and started cracking skulls. Gina and Amy and grabbed a pair of Sais and a pair of nunchuks and slashed a few zombies. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!!" AJ bellowed. Everyone jumped out of the way as the grenade ripped the hostiles to shreds.

"About time you came back AJ!" Marcus joked. "Hey those damn zombies are everywhere. You were right Jace. There was a cache. A big one too!" "Good," he yelled back. "You guys load up! I'll cover you!" "You got it!" Axel continued to cut down zombies. He hit one in the head with the hilt (end of the blade) and uppercutted it.

He continued fighting until he started to hear gun fire. He broke out of his fight and ran to the cache. He quickly cleaned his sword and sheathed it. He saw to B-942 Plasma sub-machine guns with 7 clips for each. He also found 6 grenades. He clipped them all to his belt, strapped the clips to his belt; put the PSMG's in holsters and picked 2 blasters.

He got up and got into the fire fight with his friends. While fighting he activated his comms unit and linked up to the officer frequency. He tapped it to the proper freq and General McCloud came on. "Axel what do you need?" "Kiss my rounds f—kers!" Marcus yelled.

"General, we a bombing run on the CMFA's forest area! There are hordes of zombies everywhere!" He said yelling over the fire fight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mission Clock: (Gen. Fox J. McCloud) 1411 hrs**

**Location: Ft Corneria Military Base**

**Sub-Location: Cornerian Military Forces HQ**

"What," He yelled. "They're back!?" "Yes sir," the lynx replied. "Some other cadets and I are holding them back with a cache of weapons we found. What should we do?" "(sighs heavily) Hold position and continue to fight. If things get ugly pull out immediately. Do I make myself clear?" "Crystal sir," Axel replied as the channel flipped off.

"_Krystal..." _the vulpine thought. His wife, his love, and the mother of his kids. He had to keep her safe. _"Hey asshole, remember what happened last you did this?" _He mentally yelled at himself. _'She'll be fine! If you're worried get some extra protection there, but don't suffocate her!" "Right."_

Fox got on the PA and told the base and the mayor that the city needed to lockdown.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blue vixen was out shopping when she'd just got the message her husband sent over the comms system. "The city's locking down." **"ALL CITIZENS OF CORNERIA REPORT TO THE DESIGNATED STRONGHOLDS! IF YOU CANNOT FIND THEM, A BOT OR SOLDIER WILL HELP YOU!" **

The message looped and Krystal stood there. "Krystal what are you doing?" A voice snapped her out of her trance. It was Katt. "What are you doing sitting there?! Follow me!" She nodded and followed her friend to safety. She just hoped her kids were okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"IS THAT ALL YOU F--KERS GOT!? COME ON!!" Marcus yelled over the rumbling of his gatling gun.Axel was pulling the triggers on the blasters rapidly and taking out zombies. He armed an incendiary and yelled: "FIRE IN THE HOLE!!" He hurled the grenade and burned a score of zombies.

He switched to his dual PSMG's and tore through more zombies. "Hey Skye how you holding up?" "Okay but it never seems to stop!" Another zombie rushed Marcus but was immediately cut down. He swept the zombies off their feet and continued to fire when his comms pinged.

"This is Cadet Corporal Axel Umos!" "Axel Umos? I was sent by the general to bomb the area you're in. Where's your coordinates?" "85.7 degrees N by 75.1 degrees W."

"Roger that, ETA in 15 minutes, Over and out." Axel and his team fired for what seemed an endless amount of time. Axel had holstered his weapons & went back to melee tactics.

He monkey kicked a zombie in the solar plexus and performed a guillotine drop on another zombies shoulder causing it to crumble. 2 zombies rushed him from either side and he jumped in the air and drew both weapons and opened up on them. They both went down in a spray of bone, flesh, and blood. He holstered and drew his blade.

He pressed a button and the hilt and the sword divided into 2 separate twin katanas. He ran towards the zombie hordes and began to do the bloody work. His team still fought but couldn't help but gaze upon the violent and gratuitous scene before. After about 5 minutes of fighting and shooting, the fight seemed to be over.

The zombies seemed to stop fighting. Axel stayed in the circle of death covered in blood and flesh. "Are we done?" Skye asked. "(breathing heavily) I don't know." "If they want to play some more, let them play." Marcus replied holding up a homing launcher. Axel was about to say something when he was drowned out by a booming _**thud**_.

"What the hell was that?" Marcus asked. Axel got back up and quickly reloaded as the gigantic silhouette moved toward them with insane speed. "Get ready! We got one hell of a fight on our hands!" Axel ordered. The cadets formed up on him and the y all aimed their weapons forwards. The being jumped out of the bushes and the ground thundered.

"Oh man..." AJ breathed. It was... a Nemesis.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A nemesis guys. Man this is good. I'm scaring my self! HAHA! Till next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: NEMESIS

Chapter VI: NEMESIS

Chapter VI: NEMESIS

**Mission Clock: (Emergency Cadet Assault Team) 1424**

**Date: July 1, 3023**

**Location: CMFA**

**Sub-Location: CMFA Mountain Area**

Axel kept both of his weapons trained on the behemoth and he slowly circle-strafed it. It had to be at least 8 feet tall, and it had to at least weigh half a metric ton."_Oh shit this thing is carrying a freakin' helicopter rail gun and a handheld rocket launcher." _

He continued walking around it until he saw a serial number, an odd symbol, on its back and he saw one word: "Nemesis." "Nemesis," Axel said out loud. As soon as he uttered the word, it quickly turned and nearly caught the lynx off guard. It swung the launcher at him but Axel rolled out of the way and drew his PSMG's and yelled: "ATTACK!!"

Marcus opened up on him first and emptied an entire strand of HE, plasma depleted rounds into the thing's chest. "Hell yeah," He cheered. Marcus expected the thing to go down but the bullets didn't even phase it. "Oh f--" The thing opened up with its own weapon and Marcus barely escaped and got tagged in his foot.

"SHIT!!" He spat out in anguish, and AJ followed up with a sticky grenade to its chest. The grenade detonated and hard flesh erupted from it. "NOW THAT'S HOW THE HELL YOU DO IT!" He yelled triumphantly. The smoke cleared and the thing still stood. It fired on AJ but the rounds were stopped by a psychic shield.

'Whoa..." "You're welcome," Skye replied. She pulled out both of the TR-99 assault rifles and emptied 2 full clips into it. She continued firing and looked to her side and saw Axel firing both of his weapons at the things head. She kept firing until the clip dried. She hurled a grenade at it and she fell back. "CEASE FIRE, CEASE FIRE!"

Axel yelled as he back pedaled and reloaded. The smoke cleared and Nemesis was battered and bruised and wounded, but it wasn't dead. "Jesus what does it take to kill this thing?" The lynx muttered to himself. He was tired as were his friends. They all looked toward him, and he acknowledged their looks. _"I'm the leader..." _

He reached for a grenade and they all nodded. They were about to arm them when Nemesis fired the rocket launcher. Axel's eyes doubled in size and he boomed: "MOVE NOW!!" The cadets ran from the targeted area but it was too late. The rocket hit the ground they were all thrown towards the lake shore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"(Heartbeat)" "(Muted talking)" Axel lay limp on the ground as the rest of his team started to stir. "(Muted) Axel get up!" Skye yelled. Axel just laid there. "(Heartbeat)" _"Gotta get up... My team needs me..." "_(Heartbeat)" Axel started to stir and he heard eerie ringing and muted gunfire. _"Great... Shellshock..."_ he thought.

His vision tunneled and he saw nothing but gray colors. He saw Skye hold out her hand and he took it. He got up and saw his team strafing the beast. He looked for his PSMG's but they were lost. "Great..." He drew his blasters and fired at the Nemesis. His chest was Burning but he ignored it. He kept going for his friends...for Skye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fox was inside his Arwing Alpha leading Foxtrot unit towards the mountains. "Axel this is General McCloud. Do you read me? Over." "(Kzk) Yes sir. We're still fighting, however it's something else. Over" "What do you mean?" "It's hard to explain sir." "Affirmative. We're 7 minutes out." "Roger. Over and out." _"Hang on kids..." _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axel was still firing at the thing while dodging it bullets. His shellshock was gone and his saw in color again. Axel picked up a discarded NOS-3 Rapid Assault Shotgun. He ran behind Nemesis and emptied three shells into the back of its head. His efforts were rewarded by a screeching guttural roar. "YEEEAAH!!" Marcus cheered.

"Axel's a freaking monster slayer." Axel breathed heavily and smiled weakly. He fell backward to sit down. _"We did it...we just destroyed it...its over." _He thought to himself.

His eyes were about to close from exhaustion when his ears heard more giant footsteps moving at an amazing rate. "You've got to be kidding me." He muttered.

The movement was heading towards Skye. "No..." He grabbed his weapon and hopped up and ran to intercept the new threat. "Dude what are you doing?" AJ asked. The lynx didn't answer, and kept running. "I won't let you take her...SKYE MOVE!!" He continued running towards the blue vixen.

It was fast...the only question that remained: Was Axel faster?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skye just looked at the dead beast on the ground and marveled at Axel's abilities. _"Axel you are going to get a big reward." _She thought to herself. She looked towards the lynx who looked extremely fatigued and was about to sleep. _"Go ahead Axel you deserve it." _She looked at him again and he shot towards her.

"Huh?" She wondered what was wrong with Axel. She was about to ask what was wrong when she heard another roar. She looked to her right and saw 3 more colossal shadows moving toward her. "That's what he's running for." She tried to move but her legs wouldn't respond. "SKYE MOVE!!" She heard Axel yell. She wanted too, but couldn't.

It was over for her. The figure erupted from the trees and she waited to die.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_ "Why is she just standing there?" _He thought frustrated. He heard the thing prepping to crash through the bushes to kill Skye. He had to time it perfectly. _"NOW!!" _Axel pushed off the ground with all his strength and pushed Skye out of the way and he took the blow. He got hit so hard that time seemed to slow to a crawl.

The pain he felt at the moment was greater than any of the rigorous and brutal shinobi training he went through. He heard and felt his ribcage snap and puncture one of his lungs. As time seemed to resume, blood spurted from his mouth and he flew towards the lake. He skipped across it a few times and finally sunk below the surface.

Before he succumbed to the lake's cold feeling, he saw a squadron of Arwings tear through the atmosphere. He closed his eyes as he sunk below the surface.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fox hovered in the air for a brief minute and honored Axel's bravery, and valor. "You will be honored. Thank you for saving my daughter. Your death will be avenged." He said to himself. He shedded a tear and got back to the task at hand. "Let's make sure that cadet's efforts will not go to waste! Move and neutralize all threats!" Fox ordered.

"YES SIR!!" The squadron dropped in altitude towards the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AXEL!!" Marcus yelled. "OKAY YOU MUTHA F—KAS WANNA PLAY ROUGH! OKAY!" He yelled in fury as he pulled the trigger on his homing launcher as fast as it could cycle. AJ fired the gatling gun strafing the thing to go help Skye. "What happened?" She asked. "Axel saved your life...at the cost of his."

"No...Where is he now?" AJ pointed towards the lake. She fell to ground defeated. "He gave his life for me. There's no way I can match that kind of sacrifice. But I can honor it." She grabbed Axel's shotgun and emptied the entire drum into the Nemesis' head. As that one fell she heard the thrusters of Arwings.

Marcus looked up and saw his father's customized Arwing Alpha. "SKYE IT'S DAD!!"

She looked at the ship as it charged its lasers and ripped the other 2 Nemesis to bloody ribbons. The ships touched down and Fox jumped out and his kids ran over to him. "It's good to see you guys. Are you okay?" "All but one dad...all but one,"

Marcus replied glumly. Skye walked towards the lake edge and made her decision. "Skye," Fox said. "I'm sorry about Axel." "Don't be, cuz I'm going to get him." "SKYE!?" She got a running start and jumped into the water. She was determined to bring him back.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_"Heh...so this is how I die?" _Axel said to himself with his eyes open, his vibrant violet eyes still with the water. _"I never even got to tell her how I really felt about her. Ha...I guess this is my punishment for being afraid. I wonder how long I got left." _

"_**Liking someone is a spark to a fire;**_

_**Love is that fire.**_

_**Love is like a fire; Play with**_

_**It and you'll **_

_**Get burned. Treat it right and**_

_**It'll keep you**_

_**Warm for the Rest of **_

_**Your Life"**_

"_This poem holds the feelings I was never able to tell you Skye...I'm sorry you never got to hear it. ...and now it's too late. Ha, I can't shake the feeling that...something is going to happen very soon. And I won't get to see it... Well I feel better. I mean it sucks that I'm gonna die but hey, I got to kiss the girl of my dreams, and I'll have died a hero."_

"_Yeah...that's all right. I'm not tryin to sound happy about dying but...after reviewing everything I've done it doesn't seem so bad." _

As Axel began to close his eyes he saw a vibrant blue light moving towards him. _"Axel..." "Skye..." _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Whispers of love. That's it... is this the end for Axel? Yes I made the poem. NO one else, but me!**


	7. Chapter 7: Your Sins are Forgiven

Chapter VII: Your Sins Are Forgiven

Chapter VII: Your Sins Are Forgiven

**Mission Clock: (Cadet Cpl Umos) 1450 hrs **

**Date: July 1, 3023**

**Location: Cornerian Armed Forces Hospital**

**Sub-Location: En-route to Emergency Room**

Axel's vision was hazy and his thoughts cloudy; he barely remembered what happened. Everything he could see was white. _"Heh...I must be in Heaven..." _He smiled and fell to the warm feeling.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**5 years later...**_

**Mission Clock: (1st Lt. Axel Umos) 0224**

**Date: November 18, 3027**

**Location: Cornerian Space Force Hangar**

**Sub-Location: Unknown**

The black lynx looked at the gold necklace one last time before hopping in his fighter. _"One more year of this... and we'll be together." _He said to himself. He hit the switch for his vertical-boosters and started to rise out of the hangar. He then activated his fusion boosters and flew off into the atmosphere.

His helmet activated and his breathing apparatus came over his muzzle. He armed all of his armaments. His ship alarms informed him that something had locked onto him. Axel remained calm and boosted forward. They burned after him and he quickly activated his brakes.

They surged forward and fell under the sheer power of his dual plasma mini-gun pods. _"Insectaroid scum..." _He muttered to himself. He saw a fellow pilot under heavy fire. Axel boosted towards his comrade and ripped the Insectaroids to scraps. "Whew you saved my life sir! Thanks."

"Your welcome. Watch your six sergeant." "Yes sir." Axel broke off and headed towards the main attack force of the Insectaroid menace. As he approached he saw ships on his wings. "What are you doing?" "Sir...helping you finish this fight."

Axel nodded and the attack headed toward the frigates.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mission Clock: (Cadet Cpl. Axel Umos) 0324 hrs**

**Date: July 2, 3023**

**Location: Cornerian Armed Forces Hospital**

**Sub-Location: ICU**

Axel's eyes fluttered open and he took a look at his surroundings. He saw an EKG read out and a few more monitors. One in particular caught his eye the one that showed his body status. He moved it towards him and examined. The red areas were represented areas that needed further healing, yellow mean he could engage in physical activity but had to use discretion, and green meant it was good to go.

His torso was riddle with cuts and bruises, but he'd be fine. He tapped the screen and it went in deeper and showed his bone infrastructure. He was very lucky to come of a battle he did he only had 1 broken rib. It was healing nicely. The alert color was a yellowish-orange, meaning it was okay but overexerting to cause it to snap again.

He tapped the screen one more time and went into examining his organs. Everything was in order. He checked out his lungs and noticed one of time was patched up and re-inflated. It was in the green. He rose up and let out a small yelp of pain. He got the remote and made the bed go at an angle. He rubbed the sedative feeling away.

He stretched and looked at the clock: _**0324**_. "Damn I woke up at a bad time. I wish I had my stuff." He got his wish because right there on a stand next to him was his cinch sack.

"Oh hell yes." He grabbed it and rummaged through it looking for his laptop. He opened it and dropped a few emails and IM's to his friends.

He logged on to the internet and decided to check out the news. "In more urgent news in the Academy's own backyard, and invasion was attempted on the complex, but was stopped cold by a team of armed cadets." A female human announced. She listed the combatants' names: Aaron Jake Leos, Marcus Fox McCloud, Marie Krystal McCloud, Amy Jane Jenkins, Gina Rayve Raquel, and Axel Jason Umos.

"All of the cadets at CMFA have been sent home until the military has finished cleaning up. The defense team is all in good health except for Axel Umos who sacrificed himself for Marie. He is now at the Armed Forces Hospital in ICU. His situation is undetermined." Axel sighed and shut down his computer and tried to catch more z's.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**4 hrs later**_

Axel awoke again and to the faces of some visitors He rose up slowly and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He opened his eyes to see his assault team comrades and Mr. and Mrs. McCloud. Skye was the 1st to greet the lynx with a heart warming, yet painful, hug. "(winces) Nice to see you too Skye." "How ya feeling," Marcus asked.

"I've been better." "Axel I want to thank you for saving my daughter." Fox replied. "Sir even if I'm not an official soldier yet, I'd like to say...it's my job." Fox sidestepped out of the way for Krystal to come forward. Axel mentally braced himself for whatever she was going to do when she hugged him.

Unfortunately for Axel this made him blush. They of Axel's stifled their giggles as he gave them evil glares. "Thank you Axel." "(Voice Cracking) No problem." Marcus and AJ laughed uproariously. _"Somebody must really enjoy making my life miserable." _He thought to himself. "Well Axel you'll be out before the end of the day." Fox said.

"Thank you again Axel," Krystal replied. Axel smiled weakly and said: "It's not a problem. Think of it as half of my apology for being an asshole when I was younger.

Since I'm getting outta here today, you guys bring any clothes?" "Yeah," Fox replied.

He handed Axel a suit bag and Axel unzipped it and was awestruck.

"It's a class A uniform. Sir why are you..." Axel voice trailed off. "I have class A's for all of you. A week from now you're going to an award ceremony." Axel didn't say anything.

He just sat there looking at the uniform. He finally sat the uniform on the bed and saluted towards Fox. "Thank you sir." They all saluted the vulpine and he returned them.

"Dismissed," Fox ordered as he did an about face and exited the room. Krystal followed her husband out the room. "Seriously, do I have any clothes other than this?" 'Yeah," Skye replied. She opened a bag that held a pair of black and silver Jordan's, some Black Paco jeans, a pair of boxers, some black socks, and a white Shirt that had a Black skull.

She handed him his favorite bandanna, as AJ and Marcus prepared to walk out of the room. "Hey Axel, you need us we'll be down stairs at the café." "Alright. What about you guys?" He said as he directed it towards the remaining girls. "Oh we're going to go mess with AJ and Marc." "I'll catch up." Skye said. "Okay."

The door closed behind them. "Skye you mind closing you're eyes while I head to the bathroom to change?" "Sure." She turned around and Axel grabbed his bag and walked to the bathroom. "The gown a little short?" "Yes," He replied closing the door. "You can open your eyes now. "They were open while you were walking towards the bathroom."

"What?!" "I'm kidding Jace." "Oh, not funny." After about 5 minutes the lynx came out wearing everything except his shirt showing off his muscular build. Skye just stared at him for awhile. Axel didn't notice as he went inside his bag and grabbed his Axe deodorant and Body spray.

He rubbed the deodorant on his underarms and sprayed himself down. He finally threw on his shirt. Axel sat back on the bed and looked at Skye. "You really are beautiful you know that." "Stop you're making me blush." "No I'm being serious. I came really close to losing you." "No Axel, it came really close to me losing you. You saved my life. I thank you." "What can I say, I care too much about you to let you get killed Skye. Look there's something I've always wanted to say to you but didn't know how." "I know what you're getting ready to say Axel."

"Really?" "Yes." "What is it?" "It's the poem you recited in you're mind while in the lake." Skye proceeded to recite the poem:

"_**Liking someone is a spark to a fire;**_

_**Love is that fire.**_

_**Love is like a fire; Play with**_

_**It and you'll **_

_**Get burned. Treat right and**_

_**It'll keep you**_

_**Warm for the Rest of **_

_**Your Life"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Krystal and Fox stood by the door eavesdropping on the 2. They heard finished reciting Axel's poem. A tear fell from Krystal's eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axel embraced the young vixen and hugged her tightly. Sure he felt pain, but it was nothing compared to the joy he felt right now. He never wanted it to end.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Location: Sunshade Industries**

**Sub-Location: Sunshade Labs Control Room**

Hannah Wesker (A/N: New OC!) slammed here fists against the table in fury. "How the hell are we supposed to being Umbrella back to its former glory it our so called "Indestructible" BOW's keep dying!? Explain this to me. Someone please. Enlighten me." Everyone was quiet. A shadowy form raised his hand. 'Yes Mr. Bourbon."

"Ma'am it's the atmosphere of this planet. There's more plasma radiation here. It's weakening the BOW greatly." "I see. Over the next few weeks, start exposing the Ka4's; the Bc2's; and the Yg9's to plasma radiation. When they're ready I want them released. Let's see how they fare against them then." She said malevolently.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Oh man. Hannah's got evil plan forming! MUHAHAHAAHAHA! ...Sorry. Until next time, ShadowFox0324 is out. (Tries melding into the shadows )Damn it! Ow! Piece of crap. (Finally goes into shadows)**


	8. Chapter 8:Into the Future

Chapter VIII: Into the Future

Chapter VIII: Into the Future

**Mission Clock: (Cornerian Attack Force Echo) 0258 hrs**

**Date: November 18, 3028 **

**Location: Unknown**

Axel finished tearing through another Insectaroid frigate when an enemy contact got on his tail. It fired at him but he barrel rolled, deflecting the shots. Axel was about to try he'd never done before. He made a hard dive towards Corneria's atmosphere. _"Come on asshole, follow the birdie." _He thought to himself.

His ship's alarms warned off the heavy gee forces he was approaching. Axel kept going, not caring of the safety. A voice came in on his comms: "Sir, pull out!" "Worry about yourself Echo-4." _"Come on..." _His hand hovered over the g-diffuser switch. He looked at his aft camera and the ship was still following him. "Perfect."

He hit his afterburners and rushed towards the atmosphere with the enemy target. _"NOW!" _Axel mashed the switch, and pulled up at a 90 degree angle. As he rose up the enemy target rushed into the atmosphere and would burn up on reentry. "Excellent." He deactivated his g-diffuser and rushed back up to join the rest of Echo.

As soon as he returned the pilots cheered him on. "That was some slick flyin' sir!"

"Alright enough off the kiss-ass party guys. Let's finish up the battle and then celebrate."

"Yes sir!" The pilots formed up on Axel and were about to start another attack run, when a voice came on his comms.

"Echo Leader, this is Echo 1. Do you copy? Over." "Roger that Echo 1, go ahead, over." "Sir, I'm pickin up unknown contacts. Should we engage?" "Negative Echo 1, give me a visual." A picture of the unknown craft popped on his screen. He hailed the craft.

"Hey what's up Marcus?" "Axel? What the hell are you doin here? Thought they had you on ground combat." "Wish I was on combat." "Sir, is that Marcus McCloud of Star Fox?" "That's correct Echo 6." "Need a hand Axel?" "Why not? We all deserve to stick it to these bastards." "Sir this is Echo 5 requesting permission to give support to Charlie squadron. Over."

"Marcus, you get that? Over." "Affirmative. Okay team you heard the man. Let's go help out Charlie. See you on the port Axel?" "Yeah it'll be like a reunion buddy." Marcus's team broke and rushed to help Charlie. "Okay boys and girls let's begin our attack run."

"YES SIR!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Ground Side**_

**Mission Clock: (Cornerian Defense Force November) 0330 hrs**

**Location: Cornerian City Outskirts**

1st Lt. McCloud ducked as a grenade exploded overhead. "MOVE UP!" a major yelled. She hopped up over the dune and started firing her U-9 Energy rifle. She grazed 2 targets and destroyed 2 more. "Fire in the hole!" another soldier yelled. She heard the metallic screaming of the enemy and ran forward.

She jumped in a foxhole and jumped on a 105mm gun emplacement and started firing. After unloading all of its ammo there was a lull in the battle. "Cease fire, cease fire!" he CO ordered. She hopped off the gun emplacement and sat for a moment to take time. While she was thinking a fellow combatant of hers hopped inside of the pit.

"What's wrong lieutenant?" "Huh? Oh nothing." She replied. "You sure," The brown lupine asked. "Yeah." He nodded and was about to climb out of the hole when she asked:

"Do you have a special someone?" The lupine let go of the ledge and sat down on the ground. "Yeah, my fiancée back on Katina." "Really? Isn't she worried?"

"Well sure. Oh and by the way my name's Jamie. Is that what's wrong with you?" "Yes, and I'm Marie, but everyone calls me Skye." "That's nice. So who is it you're worried about?" He asked reaching into his bag. He pulled out a brown pack. "MRE?" "No thanks. His name is Axel Umos." "Axel? The leader of the Echo space force?"

"Yes." "Why would you be worried about him? I just got word that he and his team along with your brother's team took down an entire armada of Insectaroid ships. Granted they were frigates and not corvettes or cruisers, but still." "I guess you're right but still." "You like him don't you?" "I really do."

"Look regardless of whether or not he tells you not to worry, you're going to. Just have faith in him." "Yeah I know. Thank you." "No prob." He pulled himself out of the pit and helped her out. She then heard cheering and saw a human female running towards them. "Kate what's wrong?" "The 'roids they're retreating." "Hell yeah!" Jamie yelled.

"So we're done?" "We can't leave yet. We're staying for the fire works." "Fire works?"

"Yeah, Space forces Charlie, Delta, and Echo are coming back for a bombing run." "Echo? Jamie he's coming back." She hugged the lupine out of sheer joy. He blushed brightly and fainted. "Is he..." "He's fine. Jamie wake up." "I didn't do it!"

Kate shook her head in disappointment and helped the lupine up. Skye laughed at his antics and the trio walked back to the base.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay boys and girls, when we get to the battle grounds your targets are marked with red smoke. Got it?" 'Yes sir." "Charlie Leader and Delta Leader, this is Echo Leader. Are you ready to begin the run?" "This is Delta Leader affirmative Echo we're ready." "Roger that Echo, Charlie is geared up." "Okay here we go."

The 3 squadrons screamed through the atmosphere and broke through to the battlegrounds. _"Hold on Skye. We'll be done in a flash." _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Skye sat on top on a BA-2 Main Plasma Tank waiting the so called "fire works". She was about to hop off the tank when she heard the sonic boom of Cornerian fighters came in. "Axel..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Axel burned over his target. "On my mark, drop your load. Confirm order." "This Echo 1, directive confirmed." "Echo 2, roger that sir." "Echo 3, acknowledged." "Echo 4, I copy sir." "Echo 5, I read you sir." "Echo 6, I got it." "Charlie, Delta, are you at your attack points?" "Roger, that Echo Leader."

"Okay 3...2...1... Fire!" Echo Squadron screamed over the 'Roids fuel cells. They dropped plasma charges. Axel's team burned away for the area as it imploded on itself.

"This is Echo leader requesting 7 landings pad, over." "Roger that Echo leader. Over and out." "Hey Charlie, Delta you guys done yet?" "Just got done Echo." "Roger that. See you groundside.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Axel activated his vert-boosters and landed vertically. His canopy opened and he pulled off his helmet and set it on his ships wing. He hoped out of the cockpit and was greeted by the ground troops. "Yeah Echo squad!" Before Axel could reply he got a call on his ship's comm. system. "This is 1st Lt. Umos." "Axel? Where you at?"

"Sorry Marcus, I'm groundside. We had a bombing run. Come on down." "Roger that."

Axel jumped back out and was crowded by a horde of soldiers. "Come on, cut it out! I hate being treated like this! Haven't you heard humility?" He joked. "Axel!" He heard the voice out of nowhere and saw its origin: Skye.

He ran towards and she ran towards him. She jumped towards the lynx and he caught her in his arms and he spun around. He heard faint sobs coming from her and he lifted her up. "What's wrong?" "(Sniffles) I missed you." She replied smiling at the lynx. "Hey...I missed you too." He kissed on her forehead and she buried her face in his chest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yeah, yeah, I know more mush. Get over it! You won't be seeing zombie action until at least chapter 11 maybe! Until you have to deal. There will be action so be cool. **

**Until next time this is ShadowFox0324,and I'm out. **


	9. Chapter 9: Survive Pt 1

Chapter IX: Survive

Chapter IX: Survive Pt 1

**Mission Clock: (CPL A. Umos) 1959 hrs**

**Date: July 3, 3023**

**Location: Cornerian Training Area 49**

**Sub-Location: Unknown**

"(Heavy Breathing)" "(Heavy Gunfire)" "(The slamming of a door.)" "That was too close. A quick break and I got to get moving again." Axel said to no one in particular.

Training Area 49, the training grounds for Corneria's Space Marines; The objective: Axel and the others had to survive for 3 days. No outside support, no pick-ups, no supply drops, nothing, just them against the raw forces of Mother Nature. He'd heard the General say something about a last stand or something but Axel dismissed it.

He'd worry about it when the time came. He did a check on his equipment: 1 combat survival knife; 1 day's worth of MRE; a pair of binoculars; and 2 weapons of his choice. He went into the humans' weaponry and chose an H&K USP Compact .45 ACP pistol.

Granted it was weaker than the Cornerian weaponry, but it made up in knock back and piercing; and he chose his personal sword: "The Blade of the Dragons". He looked out the window of his position and didn't see anything.

"Doesn't mean nothing is there," He said drawing his pistol and he fired at the wall behind him 4 times.

He then Tiger clawed a hole in the wall and jumped out. He safed his pistol and holstered it and ran away from he shack. He wasn't sure how these things were tracking him so easily especially since he wasn't running much and it was 45 degrees Fahrenheit. He didn't care though. He needed to find a place to sleep before nightfall or freeze his ass off.

"Screw this," He said. He stopped jogging and broke into a full-fledged run. Whatever was trailing sent lances of laser fire after him. The heat radiating from the lasers caused blisters to form on the back of his neck and exposed areas, but he ignored the pain he had to keep moving.

"What the hell do I do now?" He asked himself. "Let's see I got a look at the map and I remember a lake. Okay so that's our plan, find the lake and dive in. It's cold enough so it'll cool me down but it's warm enough so I won't die of Hypothermia. The only problem left...how do I get these things off of my six?"

He was running into a heavily tree populace. "That's it!" He kept running but started to jink and zigzag. The drones tried his tactics and 2 of them crashed into the trees. He looked behind him seeing wavering in the air.

"There are about 4 left. Time to get more technical."

He said sneering. He jumped to the trees and started wall-jumping off of them. The drones couldn't keep up and 2 more fell to the trees.

"Time to go."

He ran faster and jumped to the branches of the trees. As he landed on a branch laser fire broke and Axel fell, but grabbed a branch and swung from it and landed on another and started jumping from branch to branch. Axel started to sniff the air and smelled freshwater meaning the lake was nearby.

"Finally something is going my way." He yelled happily.

He heard the whining of a charged shot. "(Sighs) never mind." He dropped to another branch and the ball of energy flew past him.

"Too close." He flipped from the branch to the forest floor. "Gotta keep moving!"

He kept running and he looked back at the remaining 2 drones. He eyes widened as the last 2 were carrying big, fat, fire-n-forget missiles.

"COULD THIS GET ANY WORSE!?" He yelled. He was about 10 feet from the lake and the drones fired.

"Only got one shot at this," He whispered.

He drew his pistol and stopped for 5 seconds and fired the hollow tipped rounds at the missiles and safed his gun and continued to run. The rounds connected and they exploded and blew Axel into the lake. He stayed below the surface as the drones continued to search for him and they left. He waited 30 more seconds and he blasted out of the surface.

"If I'm doing this good, I wonder how the others are."

**Time: 2010 hrs**

Amy and Gina stood back to back firing their plasma rifles at the incoming drones. They fired at 2 more and started running away.

"I really wish one of the guys was here right now." Amy said.

"I know what you mean," Gina replied. "Come we need to find somewhere to sleep or we freeze to death."

They kept running until they found a small drop off that led into a hole in the ground.

"Drop a flare." Gina said. Amy popped a flare dropped in the hole. It fell for at least 3 minutes.

"I'd say it's about 6 feet down," Amy stated.

She hopped inside and lit another flare and checked around inside

"And it's spacious too. We're in luck. We just make a ladder to get in and out, and put some over the hole to keep ourselves protected from the cold and enemies."

"That's great. Now we just need food."

"We live off the land Gina...we live off the land."

**Time: 2021 hrs**

AJ Leos was one lucky SOB to find a cave stockpiled with food, weapons, and ammo. Too lucky maybe? He didn't care though he did keep his guard up incase his temporary crib went up in smoke. Sure he'd spent 3 hours running from the drones but it was all worth it.

But he couldn't help but feel guilty; here he was sitting in the lap of luxury and his were out there evading enemy fire.

"I'm going to find them. I have to find them. I _**will**_ find them." He loaded up his Rapid Assault Shotgun and grabbed a few HE grenades. "Let's go."

**Time: 2034 hrs**

Marcus and Skye stood back to defending their new base of operations from drones.

"How of the damned things are here?" Skye yelled in fury.

"I don't know Skye." Marcus replied grabbing a drone and hurling it at another group of drones. "I do know we need to keep this position if we're going to survive."

"That's true bro." She said tearing the CPU out of the drone and threw the carcass at more drones. Just then for no apparent reason more and more drones started to explode.

"What's going on?" Skye asked.

"I don't know." Marcus replied.

A figure fell in front of them and the pair immediately started their attack on it.

It expertly dodged Marcus and pushed him away. However Marcus came back and Skye charged the being. The being caught Skye and tossed her in the air, and turned towards Marcus and tripped him. By the time he was done with Marcus, he turned and caught Skye in his open arms.

"Who are you?" Skye asked gazing into his vibrant violet eyes.

"You don't remember?" He said setting her down.

He pulled down the mask that was covering his muzzle and the other half of Axel's face appeared.

"Axel!" Skye shrieked happily. She gave a big hug to canine/lynx hybrid.

"Axel? Where've you been dude? And why are you wet?" Marcus asked.

"Hey you try dodging 2 FNF (Fire-n-forget) missiles and not get blown into the lake. Luckily that lake helped me. The drones are using thermals to track us. So by jumping the lake I ditched my hunters."

Skye felt the lynx shiver a little.

"You cold," She asked sweetly. Axel simply nodded.

"Come on dude, we found somewhere to ride the night out." Marcus replied happily.

They led the lynx inside their camp and he and Skye sat down. Marcus was busy securing the entrance and he turned on the lights. Axel shielded his eyes from the brilliance of the lights and he finally put his hand down and was amazed at the area the siblings had chosen.

"Whoa," He breathed. "Where are we?"

"We don't know," Marcus answered. "I think it was some sort of storage facility for the Marines."

"Cool," Axel replied stripping his upper body clothing. He then proceeded to rubbing his chest in an attempt to warm up.

"Axel what are you doing?' Marcus asked.

"I'm keeping myself warm."

"Yeah but you're doing it wrong. You should be rubbing your arms." Marcus replied.

"Yeah well that may keep your arms warm, but what about your heart? If that drops what good are your arms?"

"I see. We I'm pretty sure there's some Marine training fatigues leftover from when we raided it."

"There should be body armor too." Skye added.

"Really?" Axel asked intrigued. He got up and walked over to the stack of Marine clothing. He grabbed the clothing and picked up some body armor parts. He walked behind a stack of crates and changed into the under armor. He pulled on the armored leggings, and then he pulled on the groin protector.

Next he donned the chest armor with sleeves. And lastly he put on his neck guard. He then put on his Marine fatigues and they changed. His name was now etched in his left breast pocket.

"I like it." He walked out and in front of his hosts.

"Now that's better." Marcus said.

"You can be my soldier anytime Axel." Skye said smiling.

Axel felt his face warm.

"So what now?" Marcus asked.

"Well provided none of ate our MRE's yet, we can have that. So I suggest we try to find the others. After we should find more food." The siblings nodded. Axel was getting ready to say something when he heard a noise. He pulled out his magnum and whispered:

"Cover Me."

The vulpines nodded and Axel crouch dashed towards some crates and jumped on them. He hopped off the crates and landed on the ground. The brother and sister stayed up top on the crates covering Axel. His ears twitched as he heard whatever walking towards him.

"FIRING!!" Axel yelled. He fired 3 rounds into the door and the door exploded from the sheer force of the rounds. Axel waited and heard the boom of an Assault Shotgun and dove out of the way.

"Identify yourself!" The being didn't answer. "Who is this guy?"

AJ was prepped to leave when he heard a noise coming from behind the crates and he put the shotgun in his back-holster. He moved some crates out of the way and saw a door. He opened it and saw light gleaming from the door. He continued to walk until he heard someone yelling : "FIRING!"

He jumped to the side and the door exploded. "My turn..." He equipped the shottie (Slang for Shotgun) and pulled the trigger. After a moment heard the being say: "Identify yourself." He didn't comply and ran towards the light. It seems his foe had the same Idea and ran into the darkness.

"_Now or Never..." _

Axel's leg met a furry forearm and the lights turned on in the corridor. Axel's eyes adjusted to the light. "AXEL?!" "AJ?!"

**PLOT TWIST!! Hahaha! Okay now I'm about to piss ya'll off. I won't be on the net for at least the next 4 weeks maybe. You might be able to catch me a Elementer's forums if they're not dead because off skool. Again anything ya'll wanna see just ask. SF0324. BTW the asterisks mean like a character change. Hope it don't screw nothin up. As to why i won't be here My pops is coming home( No my parents aren't divorced) ANd i'm visitin my big bro at the Air FOrce Academy in Colorado Springs. SO sorry. Okay l8rz!**

**SF0324**


	10. Chapter 10: It's Skye's turn

**Okay it's been forever but hey i got a new chapter up. YAYS! Its going to feel a little rushed. Sorry.**

**Enough of my ranting. Read and review. **

* * *

Chapter X: Survival Pt 2

Chapter X: Its Skye's turn

**Mission Clock: (Cadet PFC Jenkins and Cadet CPL Raquel) 2059**

**Date: July 3, 3023**

**Location: Cornerian Training Area 49**

**Sub-Location: Unknown**

"We'll search for food tomorrow Amy. It's too cold to go out." Gina stated.

Amy nodded and started a medium sized flame. The fire illuminated the pairs' small shelter.

"So what do you think Skye is doing right now?" Amy asked.

"My guess is she's somewhere cuddled up next to Axel." She replied with a laugh.

Amy smiled and her thoughts turned to Marcus. Gina noticed Amy in her state of thought as hers turned to AJ.

**Time: 2103 hrs**

AJ sat on top of a crate just wondering about the situation they were in among other things. AJ looked over his newly donned fatigues and he thought about Gina. They'd been secretly going out for at least a week now. Maybe it was time to let the others know.

Axel stood outside the temp base and monitored for any incoming drones.

"Axel...Axel come in. Over." Marcus' voice crackled in over his comm.-link.

Axel pulled down his face mask revealing it to the cold and put a hand to his CL (Comm.-Link).

"This is Axel Umos reporting in. What's the team's status? Over." Axel replied.

"Just wanted to let you know we found Amy and Gina. We'll search for them tomorrow. Over."

Axel thought about Marcus' decision and was against it.

"That's a negative Marcus. I'm going after them...NOW. Over." He replied sternly.

"What was that? I don't think I heard you correctly. Did you just say you were going after them?"

"Yeah I did."

"Are you insane? It's almost 0 degrees Fahrenheit. You be a lynx-sicle before you even find them. I'm not giving you permission to go Axel."

Axel didn't respond for a few seconds and finally said: "I didn't ask for it. Send me the coordinates. Out."

"No wait--"

Axel killed the channel before Marcus could reply and pulled his mask back up over his muzzle.

_**Back at temp base...**_

"Axel? Axel?! Damn it!" Marcus said slamming the headset on the table.

AJ walked over to Marcus and rested a hand on his shoulder. Marcus looked at him and AJ gave Marcus a silent, yet somehow loud assuring look. Marcus looked towards his younger sister who was sleeping serenely. Marcus sighed heavily turned on Axel's comm.-link HUD.

"_Damn it Axel, you always gotta be the hero don't you?"_

"Axel you're ready to go. You better come back though. You don't and your ass is mine."

"No I think it belongs to Skye good buddy. And I'll be back. Over and out."

_**In the woods...**_

A masked and heavily cloaked figure tracked Axel as he searched for Amy and Gina.

"Target is now inbound for capture area." The figure announced.

"Excellent Areos (**A/N: It's pronounced Are-E-oes**). Deploy the SCF (Sunshade Capture Forces). I want him alive."

"Affirmative Madame Wesker."

Areos turned off the comms and made hand signs and the women behind him disappeared into the darkness.

"Let's just see how good you are Axel Umos."

_**5 yards away from Amy and Gina's position...**_

Axel stopped short and looked at his HUD. The girls were only 5 yards ahead. Axel stepped forward and continued walking and stopped. Something was wrong. The ground was hard and frozen but...there were hard bumps in it. Axel holstered his magnum and rubbed his gloved hand in the snow and felt was seemed like some sort of chain link. Axel's eyes shot opened and he muttered something: "Trap Zone."

As soon as he uttered those words, the chain net caught Axel, but he quickly cut through them with his sword. He heard movement through the trees and looked around himself. Axel changed the vision on his comm.-link scouter but didn't see anything. Axel was getting frustrated but a familiar voice went through his mind. It was his father.

"_Always remember Axel. Machines may break but your instincts don't. Don't look with your eyes. Just listen."_

Axel drew his blade and closed his eyes and he listened. He heard the howls of the wind and the rattling of the trees. He listened deeper and heard a heartbeat. No, 2...3...4...5...6...7...8.

8 different heartbeats in 6 different locations: 2 somewhere up ahead; mostly likely those belonged to Amy and Gina. He pinpointed one location in a tree at his 12 'o clock; 2 at his 4:00, 2 more at his 7:00, and the last at his 10:00. Axel put away his sword and drew his magnum. He fired at his 12:00 and was rewarded with a dying scream. He heard the movement of the assailants jumping towards his position.

Axel put away his gun and assumed the Umos fighting stance. The 2nd assailant jumped towards the lynx-canine half breed and threw a flurry of punches and kicks. However Axel countered them all and grabbed her last punch and threw her to the ground. Her rolled towards her and snapped her neck with a sickening crunch. Two more dropped into his position and they were carrying arm blades. Axel pulled out his Raikuten 9 in Combat Knife. The SCF troops tried a lateral cut but Axel rolled out of the way stabbed her in the abdomen.

The other assassin attempted an attack on the half breed but he grabbed the wounded troop and the woman cut cleanly through the female feline. Axel tossed his knife at the woman's eye and dug itself in her skull. Axel went to grab his knife when another jumped him. She tagged Axel in his face but Axel shook it off. He jumped in the air, and did 3 aerial flips before coming back down and executing a Flipping Guillotine Kick. He heard her collarbone snap and she crumpled to the snowy forest floor. He walked over to the carcass of the knifed woman and ripped out his Raikuten which put flecks of blood and fur in the air.

He heard the pneumatic pumping of a mech suit coming towards him. The suit was at least 10 feet above Axel.

"So you've got a mech suit big deal." Axel scoffed.

The pilot responded by activating the Heat Tracking Assault System or HITAS for short.

"Oh shit." Axel breathed.

The suit fired on the canine lynx hybrid and it was barely missing him.

Puffs of snow exploded behind Axel as the HE rounds impacted on the ground. Axel saw a snow drift and jumped inside it in a desperate attempt to cool down. The mech walked over Axel's position and turned its back.

"Rule 1," He thought to himself. "Never underestimate your opponent."

Axel jumped out of the snow drift and put his unplanned action into play. He jumped on top of the mech suit. The heat radiating from him activated HITAS and the guns pointed at Axel and fired. Axel jumped at the last second and a stray round grazed him in his right cheek. Axel landed on 1 knee with one hand touching the ground. The mech fell into the snow and the headless pilot's body cried a river of red.

Axel whistled and Amy and Gina climbed out of the hole they were hiding out in.

"Axel?" Gina asked.

He nodded and said: "Follow me."

The girls nodded and looked at the field of red and they suddenly gained a little bit of fear of Axel. Zombies were one thing, but slaughtering a living thing was an entirely different matter.

_**Back the T-base...**_

AJ had waited long enough.

"I'm going to go find him." He announced.

"No you're not." Marcus retorted.

"Who died and made you leader? I said I'm going to find him."

AJ walked to the exit and Marcus slugged him with his fist. AJ responded with a hard blade kick to his stomach. Marcus knelt in pain to catch his breath. While those 2 were fighting amongst themselves Skye was worried sick over Axel. Just then a message came in on the CL.

"MARCUS YOU FRIGGIN MORON OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!!"

Marcus and AJ stopped fighting, and Marcus opened the door. Axel, Amy, and Gina walked in. The trio walked towards the other 3 and embraced each other. Afterwards Skye went upside Axel's head.

Axel held the side of his head in pain: "Owwwww...the hell was that for?"

"What is wrong with you Axel? You had me worried. And looked you got wounded. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Umm...I'm sorry?" He asked.

"(Sigh) I suppose if you hadn't gone out there we'd all still be separated."

"She's right Axel. Thank you." Amy replied.

Axel nodded and went to go put on a small bandage on his cheek. AJ and Marcus walked over to Axel asked him what happened out there.

"Look before I tell you promise me this: No matter what is said here you do not, I repeat, do not tell Amy, Gina, or Skye. Got it?"

They nodded and Axel told them what was up.

"Look remember when we took out Nemesis?"

"Yeah," Marcus answered. "What about it?"

"Well the symbol on its back was the same symbol as the ladies who attacked me in the forest. They tried a capture tactic, but it failed. They sent in some special agents to get me but they were killed by me. After, I got Amy and Gina and we made our way back. I don't know why but I get the feeling that someone or something is looking for me."

"Whoa man...we gotta tell the general when we get back." AJ said.

Axel nodded and looked towards the girls and he smiled at Skye. She blew a kiss towards him and he caught it. _"I won't let anyone hurt you Skye."_

_**2 days later...**_

**Mission Clock: (Cadet Strike Force) 0909 hrs**

**Date: July 5, 3023**

**Location: Cornerian Training Area 49**

**Sub-Location: Unknown**

"Everybody load up. This is our last survival day and the General is gonna throw everything he's go at us."

Axel grabbed a CR-61 Assault Rifle and adjusted it to his liking, along with his Dragon blade and 2 .50 magnums. Marcus seized a RRL-331 homing launcher and grabbed a V-22 PSMG. AJ chose a .70 caliber Plasma Minigun and a CR-62A, a cut down version of Axel's rifle. Skye's weapons were a High powered Hermes Assault Machine Pistol and a PSR-291 Plasma Sniper Rifle. Amy picked up a CAS-34 shotgun with a drum attachment and a standard blaster. Gina's weapons were: a handheld 12 shot grenade launcher and a Plasma Rifle.

"Is everyone ready?" Axel asked.

His strike team nodded and they went out the back way.

Axel told the team exactly where they were going after awhile.

"When we were flying to our DZ (Drop Zone) points, I saw an abandoned fortress about 1 or 2 kliks SE of our position. I'm betting that's our extraction point. We need to get there by noon so we can set up fortifications and defenses. Okay let's move out. It should take us maybe an hour to get there."

After about 20 minutes the team took a small break and Axel sat on a ledge over looking the area where they were resting while he was in deep thought.

"_Who the hell is tracking me? I know I can take care of myself but still these people that are tracking me seem to want me for extremely malevolent purposes. Not only that but my presence around I'm endangering my friends not to mention Skye. (Sighs) I really hate this. I fought zombies, took down some monstrous beast, nearly died, and on top of that I still can't tell Skye how I feel. Great, just... fricking...great."_

Skye was listening in on Axel's thoughts and walked towards him and put a consoling hand on his shoulder and he looked up into Skye's face.

"You all right?" She asked concerned.

"It's nothing you need to worry yourself with." He said nonchalantly. "Just a feeling..."

She sat down next to the canine-lynx hybrid and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"(Sighs) I wouldn't know where to start. There's just so much happening right now."

"Well if you ever figure it out you know you can talk to me right?"

Axel smiled and looked at her and replied with: "Yeah...I know."

Axel was quiet for a little while longer and asked Skye a personal question. He wasn't really sure if it made sense but he'd asked anyway.

"Skye?"

She turned towards him and said: "Yes Axel?"

"You ever felt like you were being watched?"

"What by like a deity or something?"

"No...Well not exactly. I mean more like a malicious individual."

"You mean other than the Aeronautics teacher, 1st Lt. Stromwell **(A/N: Can anyone say reference to Footsteps in the Darkness; a fanfic by a Skull Fox. Check it out.)**" She said laughing.

Axel couldn't help but laugh. Lieutenant Stromwell was an asshole but Axel was sure the man had his reasons.

"No I don't mean Lt. Stromwell. I got a feeling that someone or something is tracking me and they want me for something. I don't know. If they are looking for me, I don't want to be the one that ends up hurting everyone, especially you. Maybe I should leave..."

Skye could tell Axel was feeling bad about this whole thing, like the whole thing was his fault. She really didn't know what to say, so she planted a kiss on his cheek and gave him a tight hug.

Axel felt Skye's lips on his cheek and her slender arms wrap around him.

"Does that answer your questions?"

"Oh yeah." He said with a dazed look.

She smiled and was about to get up, but was pulled back down and she suddenly felt a pair of lips on her own. She closed her eyes and fully enjoyed Axel's kiss.

Axel finally pulled away and the vixen opened her eyes.

"Thanks I needed that. Come on let's get ready to move."

"Okay."

She scratched Axel's ear and he let out a small purr. She giggled flirtatiously and Axel simply smiled.

"You're fully aware that I will get you later right?" Axel said playfully.

"Rawr." She said imitating a feline.

Axel laughed and he ordered them to move. It was time to get back to work.

**Mission Clock: (Cadet Strike Force) 1030 hrs**

**Date: July 5, 3023**

**Location: Cornerian Training Area 49**

**Sub-Location: Abandoned Fortress**

Axel looked on in the general area of the fortress and saw some drones hanging around the area.

"Looks like we got opposition in our way, Sarge," Skye said over comms.

"Roger that Skye." Axel replied. "Fallback to our position. Out."

Skye got up and picked up her PSR and slung it on her back and re-armed her HAMP. She made her back towards her team and as she did she thought about the up and coming fight.

"_Well this is our final assault before we get out of here. Axel was always there to save me. I don't know what I can do to repay him." _

She returned to the rest of the group and saw Axel pulling out a schematic of the area.

"Thanks for the recon info Skye. Okay long before this became a training ground for Cornerian troops this was ancient battlefield in which the Umos clan conquered and defeated the Yumarian clan and we captured their fortress. This is it. I've been through here many times as a young pup and I pretty much know every part in this place. SO here's the plan."

**OPERATION: WOLF TRAP IS IN EFFECT**

A sentry drone was standing watch went it suddenly went down. "Drone 1 down." Echo-3 said.

"Affirmative Echo-3. Move to infiltration point for further orders." Echo-1 replied.

Echo-3 moved out as if nothing ever happened.

A little ways from Echo-3's position, Echo-4 was ready.

"Echo-4 waiting in position."

"Acknowledged Echo-4. Put the plan into action."

"Affirmative." Echo-4 replied.

Echo-4 jumped onto the ledge and ran across it dropping EMP det-packs. He made his way back into the flora and detonated the packs and simultaneously killed 7 drones.

"Echo-4 reporting in. Objective complete." He replied.

"Confirmed. Fallback to our position and prepare to cover Echo-5."

"Roger."

Echo-4 dashed towards Echo-2, Echo-1, and Echo-Leader's position.

Echo-5 and Echo-4 went to the drain pipe and Echo-5 placed the charges on the grate and told Echo-4 told withdraw. Echo-4 nodded and waited for Echo-5. He saw Echo-5 come towards him and she smiled.

"Fire in the hole." And she hit the button. The drain exploded and rained debris on them.

Echo-4 reported in and said the deed was done.

"Good. Move in the base and do recon then rendezvous with Echo-3."

"Acknowledged. Now dropping Stealth status."

Echo-4, known as Axel, followed Echo-5, Gina, inside the newly opened pathway. Axel busted the grate leading inside and saw Echo-3, AJ, waiting for the others.

"Hey guys," AJ said pulling Axel and Gina up. He and Gina briefly kissed and stopped quickly when Axel spoke up.

"There something I should know about AJ?"

"Uh...ummm...nooo," He replied.

"Oh stop it and tell him sweetie." Gina replied.

"Okay sweetheart." He replied and they rubbed noses.

Axel pretended to be gagging.

"Oh shut up we're no where near as bad as you and Skye. Anyway well there's no other way to say this, Gina and I are dating."

Axel remained silent.

"Well," The pair asked together.

"All I can say is 'Bout time.' Dang AJ could you have taken any longer?"

AJ and Gina exhaled and made Axel promise that he wouldn't tell anyone except Skye.

He nodded and they went to go open the main doors and let in Amy, Marcus and Skye.

"Okay guys let's get this done."

_**2 hours later...**_

Axel sat on top of a fortress turret holding his rifle and just looking off into the distance. AJ came towards him and Axel said: "Yeah?"

"How'd you-- Never mind. Amy says she's got something coming up on radar. Should we get ready?"

"Affirmative. Let's finish this."

AJ nodded and jumped down the hole. Axel turned back to the horizon and was reflecting on the battle to come.

"_Here we go the final strike. SO why does something feel wrong?"_

**Time Clock: 1300 hrs**

A fine mixture of gunfire and lasers filled the air in area 49. A missile streaked through the air and crashed into a drone. As soon as the fight had started it stopped.

"_So far so good," Axel_ thought.

_**2 Kilometers away from the stronghold...**_

Areos heard saw Axel standing triumphantly on the castle turret. "I want him alive." He ordered to his troops. "Kill the others."

The Cerberus Team went to the job. Areos smiled and said to himself: "_**Sic Vis Pacem Para Bellum**__. _The Umos clan motto. Let's just see how far that goes Axel."

Axel saw something in the distance. _"Sic Vis Pacem Para Bellum." _Axel's father said in his mind.

"Right. Got more contacts. Looks organic."

Axel looked on in horror and saw the dreaded symbol that encountered him many times before. There was no doubt about it. They wanted him for something, and if they wanted him they were going to kill him before he was going to be used.

The Strike force, minus Amy, got on the wall turrets and waited for Axel's command.

"OPEN FIRE!!"

Gina opened up 1st sending a deadly hail of pyro-grenades on the Sunshade troops. Then the others started to clean up."

"Got more drones coming!" Amy said over comms.

Axel only heard a lance of energy, a shriek, and AJ's cry.

"GINA!!" This made him snap. He jumped from the top and let loose a hell storm on everything. Sadly it didn't last long. A sentry tagged him from behind. Axel kept firing. Skye, Marcus, and himself where laying waste to sentries and Cerberus troops.

Marcus wasn't paying attention and was hit with more lasers.

"Shit!" Axel spat. He picked up the RRL and opened up on the drones. The ground troops seemed to have fled. Axel dropped the launcher and grabbed Gina's grenade launcher. He switched to chain grenades and fired. The Chain grenades exploded and caused other explosions like a chain of kills. He finally stopped firing long string of rounds and fell towards the ground.

Skye ran over to him and saw that he was just tired. Axel saw something behind her and saw a small battalion of drones. The laser batteries charged and Axel moved Skye out of their line of fire at the last second. He danced to the lasers' "deadly" beat and fell to the grounds, smoke pouring out of him. Skye looked on in disbelief and saw that one more time; Axel risked his own life to save her. She'd finally had enough.

"All the time you saved me Axel, now it's my turn!!" Her eyes snapped to blue and her hands started to glow blue. She unleashed her wrath on the drone and psi-waves blew them away.

Axel's eyes hadn't fully closed yet and he saw Skye avenging her fallen comrades.

"This is my final good bye. Good to see you got some fight in you Skye." He closed his eyes.

**Mission Clock: (Cadet Strike Force) 0824 hrs**

**Date: July 10, 3023**

**Location: Cornerian Armed Forces Hospital**

**Sub-Location: James McCloud Memorial Wing**

Axel woke up to see that he was back in the hospital. Great. He felt fine. But it was weird. He was hit with at least 6 plasma lances. He saw Skye waiting for him. She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "You did good Skye. Damn good."

* * *

**Again im sorry it took forever. OKAY until next time. -SF0324**


	11. Chapter 11: Not my OC

**Wow. Im ashamed at how short this is. Damn. Sorry. Um you don't even have to review. Bye**

* * *

Chapter XI: Amber Setzuka

Chapter XI: Amber Setzuka

**Disclaimer: Amber is not, I repeat NOT my character. She belongs to the Infected Vulpine. Okay just had to clear. And this going to a short chapter.**

Amber walked the halls of the academy just waiting the day she'd get out and start flying. She'd heard over the weeks about some lynx named Axel and his Strike team taking out anything that came their way. She never met them, or Axel himself. She's like to meet him. Unfortunately for her they would meet soon enough.

**Wow. That was hella-short. Jeez. Okay whatever.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Strike Team's day out

**This going to one hellA cliched chapter so yeah. ANd the dance scene? Yea I made all that up,so. Anway I'll STFU AND GTFO so you can start readin. R&R! XD**

**"If ya got the juice might as well drink it."~SF0324**

* * *

Chapter XII: The Strike Team's out

**Time: 0903 hrs**

**Date: July 13, 3023**

**Location: Sunshade Pharmaceutical Corporation**

**Sub-Location: Hannah Wesker's Quarters**

Hannah put her hands to her neck and pushed something on her neck. The plasma infused exoskeleton peeled away and revealed a grayish-blue female lupine. She put the suit in a nearby decontamination bin on her vanity stand and looked at herself in the mirror. Her piercing blue eyes reminded her of everything she was risking at the academy: Her life, her friends, and most of all...Axel Jason Umos.

She liked Axel ever since the 1st time she saw him when they were in basic training together. She hadn't really known anybody and back then she had trouble with the assignment they were given.

_**Flashback: 6 weeks ago...**_

"Hey could you please help me with this?" Hannah asked. "No," the German Sheppard replied gruffly. This went on for about another 6 minutes before a familiar looking lynx-canine hybrid called her over to him. "Need help?" He asked obligingly.

"Mmm-Hmm," She replied. The lynx-canine reached towards the mechanism and after a few more minutes the check light turned green.

"There you go, beautiful. All ready to go." The boy said with a grin. Hannah felt her face warm at the boy's "beautiful" comment. She drifted off before she was brought back by the boy's voice. "(Distant) Hey... (Closer) Hey." The boy snapped his fingers and Hannah came back. "You okay?" He asked worried. "Oh I'm fine." She said trying to hide the redness of her face.

"By the way, what's your name?" "My name? Umm...it's...Hannah," She paused and spaced out again. "Hannah?" He asked. "Um...Wesker. Hannah Wesker." "Pleased to meet you. May I?" She held out her hand and Axel kissed it. "My what a gentle lynx." She said blushing more brightly than before. He simply shrugged and said his name was Axel Umos. "See you around then?" Axel asked. "Umm...yeah...s-sure." She replied.

_**Present...**_

_"Except it never happened. Somehow through some weird and nasty chain of events, I'd inherited the fallen corporation that was Umbrella. It was Albert Wesker's wish that Umbrella be brought back to its former glory. And that task fell to me."_

Hannah didn't care about Sunshade or Umbrella. She just wanted to see Axel, feel him, touch him, and most of all...she _**wanted **_him.

She called up her personal assistant, Areos, and a soft but eloquent voice answered. "Areos, I want Axel Umos here by this time tomorrow or you'll be talking to a _**very**_hungry pack ofYg9's. DO I make myself clear?" She asked sternly.

"As you wish madamemoiselle (A/N: Not sure if it's spelled right.)."

She hung up and contemplated what she and Axel would do when he arrived.

**Time: 1001 hrs**

**Date: July 13, 3023**

**Location: General McCloud's Residence**

**Sub- Location: Axel's living quarters**

A certain lynx canine hybrid lay sprawled about on a bed in a barracks behind Gen. McCloud's house. A familiar scent wafted by Axel's nose: the smell of blueberries.

Axel awoke a saw a blue vixen staring him in the face. Axel sat up and looked longingly at Skye.

"_Man I am one lucky son of a bitch to have Skye for a girlfriend."_

Skye's response snapped him out of his daze.

"Yes, you are Axel."

Axel's face burned brightly but his fur covered up most of it. "You know it's not really fair that you can read my thoughts and easily counter them."

"Yeah I know but I also know you are just complaining to try and make me feel bad. Am I correct?" She asked with a smile.

"...Yes. Ok you win what do you want?" Axel asked feigning defeat.

"1st I want a kiss."

"That I can do." Axel said with a big grin.

He leaned in for a kiss but Skye put a finger to his head.

"Okay...what's the catch?"

"The catch is that I will only get this kiss after you, AJ and Marcus go shopping with Amy, Gina, and me."

"Umm...okay. Sure."

"Good now I want you to be ready by 11:30."

She turned and let her tail brush Axel's face and she walked out of the room.

Axel sighed greatly and thought to himself: "_Oh well; nothing to do now but get ready_."

Axel hopped out of his bed and made it up. After a brief 30 minutes of training and a bit of studying he went into the showers and cleaned up. Afterwards he laid out his outfit: A white t-shirt, some snow camo shorts, a pair of black Nike's, and a black sleeveless vest with the Umos crest on the back.

Axel put everything on and walked out of his quarters. He walked to the main house and knocked on the door and Krystal opened the door.

"Good morning Mrs. McCloud."

"Please Axel, call me Krystal."

"_Yeah right and get gutted like an Anglar by the General? Fat chance." _He thought.

"Axel, Fox won't as you put it, 'Gut you like an Anglar' for calling me by my 1st name."

"You know, with all due respect ma'am, I'm not sure I like having my thoughts read like this. Especially by my girlfriend's mom."

Krystal gave Axel a troubled look. "What did you say?" She asked suspiciously.

Axel's face went blank.

"_CRAP!!!" _

Axel's inner voice went off on him.

"_You fricking idiot she wasn't supposed to know that!!! GAME OVER MAN, GAME OVER!!!" _

"Girlfriend," Krystal questioned. "What do you mean Axel?"

"And....umm...by girlfriend I mean...err...uhh....okay I got nothing. Yes I asked Skye out and she said yes. And before you ask no I haven't told the general yet. So I guess you're going to turn me in now huh?"

"Well...no."

"Axel says 'Huh?'?"

"No. I'm won't turn you in. Skye will most likely tell Fox when she's ready and I've known this for quite awhile."

Krystal leaned closer towards Axel and whispered in his ear: "However if you hurt Skye in any way I will how you said earlier 'Gut you like an Anglar' way more than Fox ever could. Understood?"

Axel's mouth dried up and his voice cracked again.

Axel gulped and replied: "Um...krystal, ma'am...err I mean Krystal."

"Good. Now go have fun." She replied, her serious facial expression changing to that of a smile.

Axel nodded and slowly walked out of the kitchen and dashed out the front door and caught his second wind. Outside he saw AJ and Marcus. He walked over to him and talked to them.

"Yeah mom is pretty protective about us. Watch your step man." Marcus said.

"I know. So did you guys get pulled into this too?"

"Yeah. Well we we're about to head over to the barracks in the backyard. You coming?"

"Nah. I'm gonna go get Skye or at least she if she's almost dressed."

Axel headed back in the house and walked up the stairs. He walked past Marc's room and past the General and Krystal's room. In the general's room he saw Fox sleeping soundly. Axel smirked and walked on. Skye's room was at the end of the hall. Axel heard faint music but thought nothing of it. He rapped on the vixen's door with his fist and still got no answer.

"Hmm guess no body is inside." Axel said to himself.

He turned the knob and he wasn't prepped for what happened next. He, unintentionally, walked in on Skye naked. He face was ablaze with a crimson hue.

Skye's high voice shot throughout the house: "AXEL?! WHAT THE HELL?!?!"

"Oh shit! Um sorry!! Gotta go!!!"

Axel peeled out of the room and bolted past the general's room. Fox woke up and heard Skye yelling and he hopped out of the bed and pulled on a pair of shorts and grabbed his blaster. He ran to the door to his little girl's room and opened the door and saw Skye simply getting dressed.

"Skye what's wrong?" Fox asked frantically.

Skye's face was tinged with purple. "Ummm promise you won't get mad?"

"No."

Skye sighed and started. "Well..."

_**30 seconds before Fox goes to investigate...**_

"SHIIIIIT!!!" Axel made it inside his room and bolted the door. "(Panting) Okay maybe the general's a hard sleeper. Maybe..."

The lynx-nine was interrupted by a furious roar. "HE WHAT?!?!? I'LL GUT HIM LIKE AN ANGLAR!!!!!"

"AW CRAP!!!" Axel cringed.

_**Back in Skye's Room....**_

"Ooh that cadet is so dead!!!" Fox yelled as he continued on his rant. Krystal walked and asked what the problem was.

"Axel accidentally walked in on me while I was nude." Skye answered.

Krystal didn't say anything for what seemed like forever and then she started laughing wildly. Fox and Skye were awestruck.

"How can you laugh at this? A boy just walked in on our naked daughter!" Fox said seething.

Krystal stopped laughing and told Skye she needed to talk to Fox alone. Skye finished getting dressed and went to look for Axel. Krystal sat Fox down on their daughter's bed.

"Now look Fox, Axel's coming in on Skye getting dressed was completely coincidental."

"And how do you know that, Krystal? How do you know he didn't use his ninjitsu to stealth in here the whole time?"

"Because Axel isn't like that. His lineage is a great and honorable one; much like yours was and still is."

Fox still didn't look convinced.

"Okay I can see you're not buying it. Okay then I'll bring up a related matter. Remember when you 1st---"

Fox cut her off. "Okay, okay. You've persuaded me. You just had to bring that up didn't you?"

"I'm not about to let you ruin our daughter's relationship."

"Wait...relationship? Are you saying?"

The vixen nodded. Fox shook his head in joyful disbelief.

"I'll be damned. I guess I had to accept it sooner or later...my little girl is growing up."

**Time: 1115 hrs.**

Axel was holed up in his room frantically thought of how to get out of this. "Okay so we hop on a transport ship to the Milky Way and live out the rest of our days as...Ricky Jamison." Axel tried to buy this but, it wasn't happening. "Who am I kidding? I'm as good dead." He sat on the bed and buried his face in his hands.

Just then a knock rapped on Axel's door. He unlocked it and flopped back on his bed and awaited his doom. A hand touched Axel's shoulder. He looked up and saw Skye looking at him affectionately. However Axel wasn't so happy.

"So now what? Your dad coming to kill me or what?"

"You have a dark sense of humor Axel. Anyway no my mom is talking with him about it. I think he knows you feel bad enough that you saw me naked, though I can't understand why you'd feel bad. You know you've always wanted to see me like that."

"Yeah but that was if you wanted to show me."

"Oh so you admit you wanted to see me naked? You pervert."

"No, wait that isn't what I----Uh what I mean is----aw man."

Axel's cheeks turned red again and Skye simply laughed again.

"Axel I'm just teasing with you. You take things way too literally."

"Oh. Now that's messed. You punk me at a time like this? It's payback time." Axel jumped up and dashed behind Skye and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What are you planning?" She asked playfully.

"This." He replied.

Axel assaulted her sides with his fingers. Skye attempted to wriggle out of the hybrid's grasp but he was just too strong.

Skye then squealed with laughter while trying to talk. "Axel, Stop it!!!"

"NO way. Not until you say it!! Say it."

Skye was still laughing but she wouldn't give in. She broke out of Axel's grip and ran towards the door. Axel chased after her and ran into the yard with her. He didn't see her and she tackled him from behind. He fell to the ground and was submissive to her punishment.

Axel was pinned to the ground as his girlfriend kneeling over him in triumph. Axel played a bit of Thespianism, _**(A/N: YES I'M AWARE THIS ISN'T A REAL WORD!! CRY ME A RIVER, BUILD A BRIDGE, AND GET THE F**K OVER IT!!!!)**_ , as he feigned a look of fear. "Oh no what are you going to do?"

"This."

She leaned in and kissed Axel's forehead.

"I win." She said smiling.

"Yeah, This time."

Just then Fox and Krystal walked out of the house.

"Oh crap." Axel said under his breath.

Fox came towards Axel, and Axel stood up. Fox stood right in front of Axel.

Axel drew in a deep breath and prepped his apology.

"General McCloud...umm...I'm really, really sorry that I walked in on Skye."

"Don't apologize to me son. Tell it to Skye."

Axel turned towards the blue vixen and re-apologized to Skye. She replied with a hug to the hybrid. Skye walked over to her father hugged him too.

"Thank you daddy."

Fox smiled at his daughter and returned the hug.

"All right now run along you two. You guys are off today and I order you to go have fun."

"Yes sir!!!" Axel and Skye replied.

They ran off and went to meet the others.

"I want to have fun too Fox." Krystal said feigning sadness.

"Oh I'll give you some fun." The vulpine said as he picked up the cerulean vixen and carried her back in the house.

**Time: 1230 hrs.**

**Date: July 13, 3023**

**Location: Cornerian City Mall**

**Sub-Location: Cornerian Mall Food Court**

Axel and company stood in the food staring at the vastness of the mall. Axel was most intrigued by the building.

"Whoa this place is huge." He announced awestruck.

"Axel haven't you been to the mall before?" Skye asked staring at him in disbelief.

"No, my father wouldn't let me. He barely let me deviate from my ninja studies to get all the modern clothing and electronics I have now. But after showing him I was ready by completing certain task would that I wouldn't be corrupted by the world outside of ninjas."

"I see." The vixen replied.

"AJ come on." Gina whined.

"Come on where?" He asked being dragged along by his girl.

"We're going shopping for the ball." She replied with a mischievous smile.

"Aw crap." He replied groaning.

AJ was dragged off to his doom. Skye sent a text to everyone saying to meet back here at 1600 hrs. She then turned to Amy, who winked at her and Amy said to Marcus:

"Ready to go?"

"Uh...go? Go where?" He asked confused.

She leaned up to Marcus' ear said something and Marcus blushed heavily and he nodded. Amy led Marcus by Axel and Marcus gave Axel a "Good Luck" look. Axel looked at him inquisitively and didn't understand. Skye grabbed Axel's hand and led him over to an escalator. Axel hadn't been to the mall before so he only had a basic knowledge of what this "shopping" was. But judging from Marcus' look he could tell it didn't sound good.

**Time: 1245 hrs**

They got to the top and Axel was dragged into a clothing boutique. He was bombarded by plenty of store clerks. Skye was over by the manager telling him exactly what she was wearing and she wanted Axel to match perfectly.

Meanwhile Axel was busying fighting off the store clerks from his lower body preferably one who was trying to measure his inseam but he thought she was going for something else.

"I'm fine look I don't want anything." He said exasperated. "Hey, I said back off."

They finally got all of the hybrid's measurements and gave them to the manager who read them and smiled happily and told Axel to follow him to the back. Axel gave Skye a somewhat worried look, but her smile convinced him he would be fine. He walked through the curtain and after about 10 minutes, Axel walked back out looking totally different.

Skye stared at him stunned by Axel's new appearance: He was wearing a silky black satin blazer, a black bowtie, a silver dress shirt, a faux snake skin belt, a pair of black silk chinos, some black dress socks and a pair of Imported Italian shoes.

"Well how do I look?" He asked Skye.

The vixen didn't reply for what seemed like forever and she finally snapped out of her longing gaze for the lynx in front of her. Her cheeks were tinged with a shade of purple.

"Wow Axel you look...different." She said breathless.

"What like different bad?" He asked nervously. "'Cuz I can get something else."

"No," She yelled. Axel looked at her funny and she continued. "No, its fine. I like it."

Axel smiled and went back in to change back into his street clothing. _"Get ready Axel. Tonight we are gonna have fun." _The vixen thought to herself.

**Time: 1345 hrs**

The next hour was spent shopping for Skye. The pair was inside of a women's shop and Axel felt very uncomfortable there. He was surrounded by feminine products. He had to say he'd never been exposed to any of this before. Right now he was guarding his and Skye's stuff right now and many girls were walking by the lynx and were giggling at him.

Axel just smiled back at them sheepishly. He really wished she'd hurry up. Axel just saw a female lupine walk around in nothing but her underwear and a black bra. Axel's face burned and he tried his best to avert his eyes until she walked over to him.

Axel didn't see it before but she was carrying a big pair of twins. Axel put his hands in front of him and waved them back and forth, indicating that he was in danger of being maimed by Skye. She didn't see it because continued to walk towards him.

"Hey could you help me get this off?" She asked.

"Uhh....umm...I can't....yeah." Axel saw as he was mesmerized by what he saw. They were just sitting there, asking to be touched. Then Axel's conscience kicked in.

_"HEY ASS HAT!!! STOP OGGLING THE GIRL AND DO SOMETHING!!! Either tell her to go away or help her!!!"_

Axel sighed and nodded. She moved closer for him to pop the chain. Axel swallowed hard and reached out to unhook the clasp. Axel detracted one of his claws and reached out and the clasp came loose.

"Thank you." She said smiling and proceeded to kiss Axel on the forehead.

Axel didn't say anything as he was about to die. Skye was standing over to the left and witnessed the whole scene. She had a heated look in her emerald eyes. Axel smiled guiltily.

"Umm....This looks bad...doesn't it?"

Skye didn't say anything. She simply paid for everything with Axel's card and walked out of the store. Axel groaned and smacked his forehead. "Great now I'm screwed three different ways." He muttered picking up the stuff and walking out of the store. This was going to be a long trip at the mall.

**Time: 1350 hrs**

AJ and Gina were walking through the mall just enjoying each others presence.

"So..." Gina started. "What is it you like about me AJ?"

AJ just simply smiled and said: "What isn't there to like about you babe? I love everything about you."

Gina was touched and said, "Everything? Even my temper?"

AJ put a hand behind his head. "Well I don't like being on the wrong end of your temper, but you look so cute when you're mad."

She kissed AJ on his nose and nuzzled his neck. "How did a husky like me bag a Sheppard like you AJ?"

"Cuz I'm sexy." He replied with a smirk.

Gina laughed at her boyfriend's comment and they walked towards an arcade were they saw Marcus and Amy sitting and talking.

"So what do you think they're talking about?" Gina asked AJ.

"Well if he's anything like his dad, he's probably killing himself over what he's trying to say."

They kept on looking and saw that Marcus pulled out a small box and gave it to her. She looked at Marcus then at the box, then back at Marcus. He simply nodded and she opened it. She pulled out a platinum necklace with a ruby stone set in it. She was shocked she didn't move.

Marcus picked up the necklace and draped it over her shoulders and clasped it. She looked at the necklace and tears streamed down her face and she ran off towards the bathroom.

Gina ran to get her and AJ sighed. His friend looked disheartened and AJ went to talk to him. He just wished he knew what to say.

**Time: 1425 hrs**

Skye had been giving Axel the silent treatment for over an hour now and it was getting to him. Axel had been apologizing up and down for the past hour or so but he could see it wasn't working so he kept quiet, trying to figure out some way to fix without having to let her parents' know in the process.

"Come on Skye," He groaned. "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

"That depends," She replied frigidly. "How much do you have to apologize for cheating?"

"Cheating? I wasn't cheating, I was being helpful! And besides I tried to wave her off in the 1st place. She just didn't listen, so I just decided to help her out. But that's all I promise. She just kissed me on the forehead and I didn't even want it!"

Skye just simply stared coldly at the hybrid and scoffed with fury. Axel gave up trying continued to walk behind his soon to be ex-girlfriend.

**Time: 1435 hrs**

Amy's eyes were red and puffy from all of her crying. Gina helped her friend get past her sadness and down to the real reason as to why she started crying in the 1st place.

"Amy so now that you're done bawling why did you start crying in the first place?"

Amy sniffled and started: "You remember Bobby right?"

Gina rolled her eyes started up again: "Amy, I told you already: that guy was a scumbag. He didn't want you for anything more than your body. You should be happy Marcus showed up when he did or else you would be out of the academy. Why do you continue to think about that butt hole?"

"I don't know." She sniffled again and wiped her eyes.

Outside AJ was talking to Marcus. "Yo Marc, look man don't go beating yourself up. It's not your fault."

Marcus blew out a gust of breath and answered:" Yeah I know man. I've trying to make her forget about him ever since we met and start to trust again. Now I don't know. It seems like everyone is having luck but me."

AJ looked up from his friend and saw Axel and Skye. However it seemed like Axel was in it bad too. "I wouldn't say everyone my friend."

**Time: 1445 hrs**

Axel sat outside of another clothing store waiting on Skye. Axel ran a paw through his closely cropped silver tipped hair. This was Axel's best hair look considering if the sun hit his hair right it would gleam and sparkle brightly in the sunlight. Still it didn't help that he was in the doghouse.

_"I just had to help. I could've have been a jerk and I'd still be in good with Maria. Man sometimes I wish I wasn't born a ninja baby. Then I'd know what to do in this situation. I wish---"_

The hybrid thoughts were cut off as a burst of MG fire erupted within the store. Axel jumped up and dove inside the store and hid behind a stand.

"Put the money in the bag bitch!!!" The robber yelled.

The clerk replied and opened the register and stuffed the cash in the bag.

The thief yelled to his accomplice: "Hey Jimmy how we doin?"

Jimmy didn't reply and he yelled again: "Damn it Jimmy quit screwing around! This is no time for games!!"

Axel stepped up from behind the stand and walked towards the thief. "Hey ass head, it's not nice to steal from women."

"Hey I know you!" The thief yelled. "You're that punk who took on a whole battalion with only squad of cadets!! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I was on vacation with my girlfriend until you decided to ruin it." Axel said wrathfully. "Now give her the money back!"

"And if I don't?" The thief replied.

He saw Axel disappear and he looked around. "Where'd he go?"

Axel reappeared and the robber caught a hard punch to the face. "That will happen." The hybrid replied as the man flew next to Skye. He looked at her malevolently and got back up and pulled Skye up and held her at gunpoint.

"Back off or she gets lead poisoning."

"SKYE!!! Let her go!!" Axel yelled.

"No," He replied evilly. "I think I'll keep this young pretty thing. It seems to get a rise out of you." He said licking Skye on her cheek.

Skye then spoke up: "Axel, don't worry about me! Go get help!"

"SHUT UP!!!" The thief replied. He struck Skye with the back of the gun.

Unfortunately for the thief this was one of Axel's "I'm pissed off and now I'm gonna kill you" buttons.

Axel glared coldly at the thief and said: "I dare you to try that again."

The thief laughed scornfully and replied: "With pleasure."

He raised his weapon to strike Skye, and she braced herself, but it never came. Instead Skye heard the sound of crashing. She got up and saw a hole the ceiling. She heard glass shattering and saw a shape fall to the ground and saw that it was the robber. She saw a shadow and saw Axel land gracefully. "Wow..." She breathed.

**Time: 1459 hrs**

AJ continued to wait for Gina and Amy while they got out of the bathroom when AJ and Marcus heard a crash coming from the upper floors. They looked at each other then at the bathroom. Marcus waved AJ to go ahead. The Sheppard nodded and ran up the escalator. He got up to the top and saw two blurs in the air. The black blur kicked the grey one out of the air and into the dura-tile flooring, shattering it.

Axel kicked off of a pillar and drove his foot into the thief's chest. This sent the petty thief flying into a nearby display. The thief looked up dazed and saw the wrathful lynx walking towards him with a look on his face full of malevolence. The thief instantly lost his nerve.

"_I don't believe it. This kid is actually going to kill me!!!" _The thief thought frantically. "W-wait. H-h-hey kid calm down. I-I'm s-sorry!" He sputtered.

If Axel heard him he made no sign of it. He simply started talking with his voice dripping with acid, "You rob a bank, insult a hard working woman, then you make an act of cowardice: You take an innocent bystander hostage, one who just happens to be my girlfriend. No, it's too late for sorrys. You're going to pay...WITH YOUR LIFE!!!!"

The bandit yelled in fear and tears were streaming down his face as the lynx continued walking towards him.

AJ bolted up the stairs just in time to hear Axel finish his speech. The Sheppard dashed in front of the thief and attempted to hold up his friend. "Axel calm down. What ever this guy did, he didn't know what he got himself into." He said desperately trying to calm his friend down.

"No AJ, what he did was unforgivable. He must pay." He replied coldly.

"Well what did he do?"

"He hurt Skye."

AJ looked towards the thief with a look of shock on his face. "You're a f**king idiot, you realize that right?" AJ turned back to his friend and advanced on him. "Axel this guy ain't worth it. Back off."

"AJ...you're my friend and I love you like a brother....however I won't hesitate to get you out of my way to get rid of this scum." Axel looked up and the menacing frost pupils were back in Axel's eyes.

AJ could tell Axel wasn't screwing around; he really would annihilate anyone in his way. AJ frantically tried to think of someway to stop Axel from doing something he'd then Skye appeared around the corner with Amy, Gina, and Marcus in tow.

"Skye, Come and help me calm Axel down!!!" AJ yelled.

Skye ran towards AJ and saw that Axel's eyes were no longer the serene violet they normally were; they were a malicious frost blue.

"Axel you don't have to do this. I'm fine really. Just let it go."

"I can't Skye," He replied monotonously. "He has to perish."

She saw that Axel was gearing up to splatter this guy against the wall and tears welled up in her eyes. Everything went mute as she ran towards Axel and wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his back. Axel's face went from a look of hatred to a calm but awed gaze. He heard Skye crying behind him.

The sound came back and the crowd behind Axel, Skye and the thief was murmuring. Axel fell to his knees and Skye fell with him. The thief just sat there in disbelief. Axel muttered "go", but the thief didn't hear him.

Axel looked up and shouted "GO!!!!!" Axel's face bore that same look of malice and wrath and for a second the frost flashed back in his eyes. The thief jumped up and ran right into the fist of AJ. The mall cops picked up the thieves and handed them over to the Cornerian Police Department.

Axel got up and turned to Skye and lifted her chin to see her face. She had a stray strand of hair in her face and he brushed it out of the way. He smiled solemnly and looked into Skye's face. He shedded a tear and he said: "I'm sorry Skye. I didn't....I mean---" Axel's rambling was cut short with a long and passionate kiss from Skye.

He felt her tongue slip into his mouth and wrestle with his own. They finally pulled apart and Skye nuzzled Axel's neck with her muzzle. _**(A/N: Pure coincidence that those words rhyme and are in the sentence!!) **_

"Y'know," Axel started licking his lips. "....I always knew you tasted good, but I never imagined you would taste that sweet."

Skye giggled, hopped on Axel, and wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him on his nose.

"Careful Axi, I don't want you running out of wit before the day is over."

Axel laughed and replied: "You wish Maria. Axi? What, is that my new nickname now?"

"Maybe," She tittered. "Come let's get out of here."

The Strike team grabbed all of their gear and walked out of the mall. "What now?" AJ asked.

"I wanna spend more time with my hero." Skye said kissing Axel on his cheek.

Axel blushed so much that black fur met his white muzzle fur was tinged with bit of red and pink. Axel's voice cracked again. "No problem Skye." The rest of the group laughed and they clambered into the cab, leaving Skye and Axel alone to spend the rest of the day together.

Skye texted everyone and said they would meet up later and Piama's Passionate Peak. She looked up from her phone to find that Axel was gone.

"Axel, where'd you go?"

Axel appeared in front of Skye with a bouquet of blue flowers. "I don't know exactly how this works but I don't think it's too early to give you this right?"

"No Axel they're beautiful....just like you."

Axel smiled brightly and said, "I try."

**Time: 1604 hrs**

**Date: July 13, 3023**

**Location: Shinobi Heights**

**Sub-Location: Axel's residence**

Skye was overwhelmed at Axel's house: It was fusion between an ancient Asian emperor's palace and a modern day mansion.

"This is where you live?"

"Yup," he replied.

"IF you're so rich then why are you going to the academy? You could easily stay home." Skye asked.

Axel laughed and replied, "Because I'm not a trust fund baby. I was born a ninja baby."

Axel walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. They door opened and a younger lynx appeared in front of the pair.

She squealed in glee: "JAY-CEE!!!"

Axel's eyes shot open in delight and he replied: "LAY-CEE!!!

The young lynx shot into Axel's open arms and climbed up to his face and kissed him on the cheek. Lacy looked over Axel's shoulder, and saw Skye. She looked back and the dark lynx and asked: "Who's she? She's very pretty. Is she a princess?"

Skye heard this and she blushed. Axel put his younger sister down and said: "A princess huh? Well Lacy can you keep a secret?"

"Mm-hmm."

Axel leaned into her ear and started whispering. Skye was nearby and saw the cub's (_**A/N: I think that's what you call a baby lynx.)**_ face light up.

"Really?" She beamed.

Axel nodded and Lacy ran back in the house yelling: "Daddy, Daddy! There's a princess standing on the doorstep!"

Skye turned to the lynx and said: "You told her I was a princess?"

"What? You are...technically and you act as if you don't appreciate that. You deserve to be treated as such." Axel stated.

"Keep talking like that Axi and you just might get a reward tonight."

"Then keep talking like this I shall. Come on, let's go in."

The pair walked inside and took off their shoes. Skye waved her hand in front of her nose and playfully mimicked Axel's feet reeking. Axel retaliated by tickling her back, particularly her spine, sending chills up her back.

They continued walking and they eventually found Lacy pulling a graying and wise looking grayish-black wolf. The wolf turned in the pair's direction and saw the black and white lynx.

"Axel? What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't visit my own father now?"

They walked towards each other elegantly and bowed in front of each other. When it seemed nothing would happen, the wolf laughed heartily and hugged his son.

"Axel, my son it is so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, father."

He turned towards the cerulean vixen and he had to ask. "Umm...Axel, do you mind telling me who this stunning vixen is? Is she your girlfriend?" He teased.

"Father!" Axel hissed while blushing heavily. Skye snickered and waited for Axel to introduce her. "Anyway this is Maria McCloud, father."

"Axel you know you don't have to call me father. I too have strayed from our normal routines ever since you left."

"You mean you don't train Lacy anymore?"

"Are you mad son? Of course. I'm not just as strict anymore. I've lifted the ban on outside temptations."

"You've been dipping into the candy jar again haven't you?"

"Is it really that obvious? Anyway Maria, my name is Kyoshen Ryan Umos. You may call me Shen."

"Pleased to meet you ."The vixen replied.

"Please no "Mr.", don't make any older than I already am. Anyway why don't we go to the kitchen and get some food and you can tell me about your so called 'adventures' son."

"I'd be glad to, fa-I'm mean dad."

The pair nodded and followed the wolf and young cub (or is it kit?) to the kitchen.

"You're father is a really nice man." Skye stated.

"Yeah, but he kills me with embarrassment."

The next few hours were spent reminiscing Axel's baby days and the days during his training. They stayed until Axel said they had to go. Before they left Axel gave Lacy a MP3 and a card to buy music. She squealed with joy and hugged Axel tightly.

Axel faked air loss and said, "Dear God dad, what have you been feeding her?" Shen laughed again and hugged his son goodbye and Skye was about to leave when he hugged her too.

"I hope you didn't think you were getting away with out a hug Maria. Well I hate to see you go son but you are a big star at the academy what with your daring feats, not to mention you always get the girl." Shen said.

Skye noticed Axel's face burn brightly again and they waved good bye to Shen and Lacy who hugged Axel and urged Skye to come over and join the hug. She compiled and she got a kiss to the forehead.

"Now Axel make sure you keep Princess Maria safe okay? You're her knight in shining armor."

Axel's muzzle was flush with red. Skye's face was a bit purple after she heard the "knight in shining armor" comment. "Okay Lacy. I'll send you a present from the academy. And try not to drive dad too crazy. Oh and make sure he stays out of the candy jar."

"Okay Jay-cee, see you later. I love you and I'll miss you!"

Axel picked up his sister one last time nuzzled her nose and kissed it. "Okay fur ball. I'll love and miss you too."

Axel and Skye were about to depart when his father came out with a flash cam came out. "Before you leave...Would you Axel?"

Axel groaned and after a few more minutes they left. It was time to get ready for tonight.

**Time: 2000 hrs**

Skye, Gina, Amy, AJ, Marcus and Axel stood in front of Piama's Passionate Peak, a very prestigious restaurant/dance floor. "Well here we go." Axel announced.

They walked inside and enjoyed a night of fun.

They walked inside and were amazed at what they saw. There was a maitre'd

Waiting for them and Axel walked up to the maitre'd and got him to get them a table. "Ahh yes The Umos party of 6. Yes right this way." He led them inside and they sat at the table.

They ordered their food and they would get it in about an hour. Skye said she wanted to go dancing and Axel said: "Guys?" The others refused and the pair went along. They got to the dance floor and a fast paced yet elegant song was on. It was specially made for the "Tango."

They moved to the dance floor and they assumed the dance position. Axel led and spun Skye away from him and she spun back. They continued and Axel made Skye away again and grabbed a purple rose with his teeth and looked back at the ravishing vixen.

She stepped lively and moved towards the lynx and he took her in his arms. The song was winding down and it was time to wrap it up. While dancing Axel place the rose in the vulpine's hair and as the last beat of the song came, Axel leaned Skye forward and she placed a leg on his hip and a hand on his cheek. They leaned in closer and kissed and the song ended.

The crowd cheered loudly and Axel and Skye broke apart and the vixen said: "You are a really good dancer Axel. Where did you learn to Tango?"

"You won't believe me when I tell you, but I learned from watching TV."

**Time: 2200 hrs**

After a couple hours they went back to the McCloud residence and they parted ways: Axel, AJ and Gina went to the backyard to the barracks while the others went inside the house.

Axel walked inside his room and changed into a pair of purple basketball shorts, and a black t-shirt. He walked back to the house and noticed that a storm was brewing. He dashed inside the house opened the door. He noticed it was dark inside and made his way around to the stairs.

He lightly bounded up the stairs and snuck past Marcus and the general's room. So he wouldn't risk another fiasco like this morning he sent the girl a message and the door opened to reveal Skye wearing a white night gown. Axel walked in and sat down in a chair.

"Axel is something wrong?"

"No just wanted to tell you good night and thanks for a very interesting day." The lynx replied.

"Not a problem Axel. You made it even more interesting. You saved me from a thief, I met your family and by the way your little sister is so cute, and you took me dancing. I should be thanking you."

Just then a flash of lightning and a crack of thunder and Skye flew into Axel's lap. Axel's face was burning with heat and Skye noticed where she was and she turned purple too. "Umm...sorry Axi."

"I'm really starting to like that nickname. I might have to come up with a new one for you if I can think of it."

Axel hefted the vixen in his arms and set her on the bed. He tucked her in and gave her a goodnight kiss and was about to leave when Skye asked, "Axel will you...sleep with me tonight?"

Axel had one of his infamous freeze ups. "_I could use a little help now brain!"_

"_Well what do you want me to do?! I hadn't planned for this! You're on your own!"_

"_FAT LOTTA HELP YOU ARE!!!"_

Axel tuned and replied," Uhh...wouldn't I get in a lot of trouble? I mean this is your parents' house and they are right down the hall."

"That is true but we won't be doing anything. Besides you are my knight in shining armor. Not to mention the lightning scares the hell outta me."

Axel smiled and contemplated this...eh what the hell. He'd do it.

Skye scooted over to make room for Axel and the lynx climbed inside. Skye moved closer to the hybrid and nuzzle him under his chin. "Thank you for everything Axel. You know I really do like right?"

"Of course just the same I really like you too." He replied smiling.

Skye giggled and her tail intertwined with Axel's tail. "Good night Princess Maria." Axel said.

Skye kissed Axel on his lips and replied: "Good night Sir Axel." Skye turned the other way and Axel put his arms around her waist. Axel's last scent before he fell asleep was Skye's sweet smelling hair.

* * *

**Whw that was looooong! No lie I never meant go this overboard. 102 KB! That how long this chapter is! Oh well until next chapter c ya. Oh and if you ever feel the need to roleplay (NOT THAT KIND!), I got a forum dedicated 2 this story. **

* * *


	13. Chapter 13: Captured

**Okay haven't done this forever cuz it's stupid. I only put this at the beginning of my story but I don't own Star Fox or its characters no do I own Resident Evil or any of its characters or ideas. Amber doesn't belong to me. She belongs to Infected Vulpine. I do own Skye, Axel, AJ, Amy, Gina, Lacy, Shen, Hannah, and Areos. You jack and I cut you! I cut you so bad you...you no wish I cut you so bad! No, I'm not kidding. I will find you and put a chainsaw in your gut! No but really don't take without my permission...okay I'm rambling start reading. Plz read and review. **

**Another thing. If anyone gets pissed that I used Aryn Stromwell as a brief and I mean very brief character in Chapter X, get over it. It's too late. So in this I give credit to Skull Fox. Aryn isn't mine, it's his OC. SO shut up. Have a good read and I'm sorry if I was blunt, but I hate the court system and I hate lawsuits. I also hate politics. XD**

* * *

Chapter XIII: Captured

**Time: 0715 hrs**

**Date: July 14, 3023**

**Location: General McCloud's house**

**Sub-Location: Skye's room**

Axel awoke to the dawn and looked around him. "What the?" He said. His ears perked up and he heard light snoring. He looked beside him and saw Skye sleeping soundly. He got scared for a moment, and then calmed down. He recalled yesterday's interesting chain of events: Nearly dying by the general, his trip to the mall, saving the mall, visiting his family, going dancing, and sleeping with Skye herself.

They didn't do anything and for that he was grateful. He didn't want Skye having to worry about a kid or her parents' blowing up at her. He was also saving his own ass because his dad was a master at torture.

Axel carefully made his way out of Skye's bed and stretched and shook off the rest of his fatigue. He walked past the general's room and down the stairs. From there he walked past the living room and went out the door. This was the Strike Team's last day off before they went deep into training. Everyone was pretty much sleep so he decided to walk around the city. He walked back inside his room and took a shower, brushed his fangs, and put on some street clothes.

He was about to leave when he noticed something gleaming on the nightstand. It was the magnum he used from the survival mission. Something was wrong, Axel could sense it. He just couldn't place what it was. He grabbed the magnum and jammed it into a holster. He put on a Nitrox combat vest and put on a purple South Pole hoodie. He saw his sword and grabbed it as well and put it in his scabbard.

He concealed all of his gear. Maybe he was paranoid but with all of the shit that was happening to him lately, he wasn't taking a chance. He walked back through the house and saw Krystal sitting on the couch and watching the morning news. _**(A/N: **_**by the way, Check out that the song called Morning News by Chamillionaire. Str8 beast mode.)**

Axel dropped to the floor and combat crawled to the couch and tried to scare Krystal. "Not gonna happen Axel. I could hear your thoughts ever since you came in." Krystal stated, sipping on some green tea. **(A/N: Cough Cough KRISIS Cough Cough. Sneeze KrzyKrnK Snort. Wink Wink Freakin Sweet Fic Wink. Ok I'm done. But seriously check it out.) **

"Damn you're good. I still say that's an unfair advantage though." The hybrid said as he popped up from behind the couch.

"Oh like your being a ninja is so fair." She retorted smiling. Axel smiled back.

Just then they heard the light clicking of foot claws hitting the cherry wood flooring. It was Fox. Fox yawned loudly and saw Krystal and Axel talking. "Morning honey."

"Good morning darling," Krystal said jumping over the couch and into her husband's arms. They kissed and Fox said," What Axel? Skye ain't enough for you, so you gotta go and steal my wife?"

"NO sir. I'd rather not have an incident like yesterday." Axel replied blushing.

"You were dreaming about that last night weren't you boy?" Fox asked.

"Would you prefer the hideous truth or a very beautiful lie?" Axel asked smiling widely.

"I'm feeling truthful today. Hit me."

"A little bit. I tried not to, but male hormones suck and are horny as hell. It's kinda hard not to dream of a luscious and beautiful body." Axel would've gone on and on had Krystal not have stopped him.

"Axel" she said trying to hold in a laugh. "You're drooling."

"Hmm?" Axel wiped his paw across his face and a long string of saliva came from his lip to his hand. "Aw sick." He groaned.

Fox and Krystal laughed and Axel said his good byes. He was about to leave when Krystal stopped him. She leaned towards him and whispered in his ear, "So how'd you sleep last night, Axi?"

Axel smiled and replied, "So you know then. We didn't do anything so don't gut me."

"I know Axel and I thank you. I know how hard it is to resist those urges. I thank you for your resilience." She said and planted a kiss on Axel's forehead.

Axel's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "No problem. I didn't want to get her in trouble."

"That was nice of you. I can't tell how any times I caught Fox having those same thoughts when I 1st joined his team." She said smiling.

"You're gonna have to tell me those stories when I get back ma'am. I'll be back soon. I need to clear my head."

"Okay goodbye Axel."

Krystal shut the door and went back into Fox's arms. "What was that about?" He asked.

"Nothing of your concern. When your daughter wakes up, ask how her night was. I'm sure it will be very interesting."

**

* * *

**

Time: 0759 hrs

**Date: July 14, 3023**

**Location: The Link**

**Sub-Location: N/A**

Amber walked through the morning streets and was amazed at the Link's beauty when it was covered with morning dew. The Link was basically the connector for all the parts of Corneria: The Industrial Section, The Suburbs, The Office Section, Downtown Corneria, Uptown Corneria and the Slums.

She walked inside the Link and hopped on the Mag-rail train to Uptown Corneria. She stopped and turned behind her. "Huh...could have sworn that someone was behind me." She walked onto the train and it burned off towards its destination.

Back at the platform a cloaked figure watched the vixen's train leave. He walked behind a pillar and wasn't seen again.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Axel rushed through the crowds in downtown Corneria. Sometimes it really sucks being famous, because if there's one thing everyone hates, usually, it's fan girls. Axel weaved through the crowds in hope that he would lose the mob of Axel happy girls.

Axel ducked inside a clothing store and watched the girls rush past the store. Axel walked out and dashed the other way. "Man that was close. Note to self, do not go in anymore girly stores."

The hybrid peaceably continued walking when got an idea. He just remembered that he truly never thanked Skye for yesterday. He decided he'd go uptown to get something for her.

He walked towards the Link when he felt something amiss. He pulled out his magnum and aimed at nothing. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion and walked inside the Link. After he walked inside a white vixen rose out of the ground and followed the lynx-nine inside.

Axel jumped on the next Uptown mag-train as did the vixen tailing him. Little did Axel know this was going to be a very interesting day.

**

* * *

**

**Time: 0936**

**Location: Uptown Corneria**

**Sub-Location: Pierre's jewelry**

Amber looked around the displays when she heard the store's bell ring. She looked to it and saw a familiar looking lynx walk in. She waved at him and he nodded. She said hi but found it useless as he had earphones on. She walked over to see if she could help with anything.

Axel was listening to "Unknown Soldier" by Breaking Benjamin. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to see a beautiful fox staring at him. He pulled off his phones and hit the pause button on his iPod.

"May I help you," She asked.

"Yeah. I'm here to pick up a purple diamond necklace." He replied.

"Oh I'm sorry I don't work here. This place isn't even open yet. They don't open until 10:00."

"Okay. I'll come back then." The lynx turned to leave we she asked something.

"Do you...want to get something to drink?"

Axel contemplated this. He barely got out of a situation yesterday, but it couldn't hurt.

"Yeah sure. Why not? Where?"

"At a café across the street."

"I'll be there," He replied.

He turned to leave when she asked, "Are you Axel Umos?"

"That's my name."

"Oh...well I don't want to get you in trouble with Skye. Forget it."

"I won't get in trouble. I'll see you in a bit."

Axel finally walked out of the store and saw a white vixen in front of him. "Can I help you with something?"

She replied by reaching into her pocket for something. Axel's paw dipped for his magnum when she just simply pulled out a notepad and a pen. "What you want an autograph?"

She nodded. Axel grabbed the pen and wrote his name down. "Thank you." She said and walked off.

The girl continued walking and a comm. link came out of her paw. "Target tagged." She said smiling.

"Excellent Bella. Report back to base and let the capture squad take care of everything." Hannah replied.

"Yes ma'am." She replied. She looked back on the hybrid waiting for Amber to walk out of the store. "See you later Axel." She said disappearing into the air.

**Time: 1010 hrs**

Axel finally found out the girl's name: Amber Setzuka. He'd heard of the Setzuka fighting style, it was very elegant.

"SO Axel what was it like?"

Axel chugged down a soda. "What was what like?"

"Fighting zombies and stuff."

"Right. Well...It was extremely gory, gratuitous, and disgusting. Not something I'd want to do again."

"Interesting. So are you and Skye?"

Axel smiled widely and simply nodded, "You know it."

Amber laughed and punched Axel in the arm. "You know what's weird?"

"What's that?" He asked still chugging his orange soda.

"We've only just met, and yet we're acting like brother and sister."

"Well they say allied clans got that special bond. We are ninja babies after all."

She laughed and said, "I'm guessing the same bond you and Skye have, if you catch my drift."

Axel spewed out his soda and looked at her crazily. "What are you insane? No way. Uh-uh. You are crazy!"

"I'm kidding Axel, I'm kidding. I know you wouldn't because---"

"Are you two Axel Jason Umos and Amber Setzuka?"

They turned to see a tall cloaked man and 2 other figures standing behind him. Axel wasn't sure, but the same feeling he'd felt this morning. Axel looked at the cloak and saw a White and Purple Sunshade emblem. _"Oh shit" _the hybrid thought.

"Yeah that's us. Need something?" Axel replied coldly.

Amber looked at Axel and saw he had a dark look on it. She could see it was directed at the trio and it immediately registered to her: this was what Axel and his Strike team fought. Axel's hand dipped for his magnum. He made a hand sign towards Amber to move on his mark.

She nodded and waited for Axel's signal. "We would like you to come with us. We would like to ask you for a survey."

"Right, I'm gonna have to pass." Axel turned to walk when the man's hand fell on his shoulder. "I wasn't asking." "Nor was I," Axel whipped out the magnum and fired into the man's face. The bystanders screamed and fled the area as did Amber and Axel.

The man got up and his face was mangled. But it regenerated and his face didn't have a scratch. "Get them." The other 2 turned into shadows and whizzed along the ground.

**

* * *

**

**Time: 1200 hrs**

**Location: Gen McCloud's house**

Skye eagerly awaited Axel's return. _"Please be okay Axel..."_

**

* * *

**

**Mission Clock: (CDT Sgt Umos and CDT Cpl Setzuka) 1400 hrs**

**Location: The Link**

**Sub-Location: The Slums platform**

Amber grabbed Axel's hand as he hefted her onto the train. 'Thanks." He nodded and he withdrew his magnum for the Tactical DZ F-21 Machine Gun. He trained it on the hall leading to the platform fired into the mob of Sunshade Capture Shock Troopers. The train doors closed and Axel reloaded.

"What was that about?" Amber asked loading more shells into the 22 gauge Riot Striker shotgun.

"I don't know the exact details, but for some reason they want me a lot. This has been happening ever since I took down that creature in the woods."

Amber listened to Axel spill the story on his specials defenses to combat the supernatural. "So you've..."

"Yeah...I don't why they want me so bad. I'm actually a little bit scared. I mean why me? Why do they want me so bad?"

Amber walked over to the grief stricken hybrid and hugged him. "Axel you'd have to be an idiot not to be at least a little bit scared." She replied.

Axel opened his eyes and saw a rocket hurtling towards them. "GET DOWN!!!!" Axel yelled. He tackled Amber to the ground as the rocket crashed into the train. The explosion rocked Axel to the core and he blacked out.

**

* * *

**

**Mission Clock: (CDT Sgt Umos and CDT Cpl Setzuka) 1900 hrs**

**Location: Cornerian Slums**

**Sub-Location: Unknown....**

A faint voice shouted a name. "_Axel...wake up...." _Axel's eyes fluttered open and he looked around and saw that the area was wrecked. "Oh man...What happened here?" Axel arm was aflame with searing pain but he ignored it. "Amber...where are you?"

Axel painfully rose up and saw a caramel vixen under some wreckage. The hybrid made his way over to the vixen and tore away at the ruins. He pulled Amber out of the debris and laid her on the ground. She wasn't conscious nor was she breathing. Axel checked for a pulse and there was one but it was very light. Axel ripped open her shirt and felt for the notch in her ribcage.

Before he continued he lifted her chin back and opened her mouth. He found the notch and again and did 15 compressions. He then put his mouth over her mouth and nose and breathed twice. He repeated this 2 more times until she was breathing again. She wasn't still knocked out and Axel took off his shirt, and put it on her.

Axel heard the Shock troopers coming and they needed to find cover fast. After picked up their gear and he carried Amber. Axel saw an abandoned house and made his way towards it. It started to rain and Axel kicked the door in. He saw a cot and set amber down on it. He added a tactical scope to his TMG and scoped the streets. "Bring it." Axel said to himself.

**

* * *

**

**Time: 2030 hrs.**

**Location: Gen. McCloud's house**

**Sub-Location: The Living room**

Marcus and Krystal did their best to comfort Skye, but she still kept crying. "Oh baby please stop crying." Krystal cooed. Skye sobbed uncontrollably. There was a dark silence and then a bright light cut through it with sound. "This is Axel Umos, requesting firing support in the Slums of Corneria City." Skye stopped crying and her ears perked up. "Axel?"

Fox hopped off the couch and grabbed the comms unit. "Axel where are you?" "General McCloud? I'm in the slums. I've got a downed cadet and I'm under heavy fire from unknown hostiles. I ne-d h-lp sir." "Axel you're breaking up. Boost the sound wave ampage." "T-e signa- is b-ing j--med sir. I rep-at, the signal is being.... (White Noise)"

"Axel, Axel. Come in." "(White Noise)". "The signal is gone. I've already scrambled an Assault to go in and MEDEVAC Axel and Amber. AJ, Marcus, Amy, Gina, Maria let's go. We're going in too."

_**Cornerian Slums...**_

Amber's eyes flickered open and she heard the rattling of a machine gun. She got up and noticed she was wearing a shirt that was way too big for her. She saw the flashing of the MG fire and heard heavy breathing. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and saw a pair of brilliant violet eyes. They seemed tired.

"Axel? What's going on?" She asked. Axel looked out of his vantage point one last time before answering her. He picked up the Riot Striker and tossed it to her. She caught it and instinctively pumped it.

"For the last hour I've been fighting off the Shock Troopers and about 2 or 3 BOWs. You're right; I'd have to have been an idiot to not be scared. But I used that fear to help me. Look we gotta move. This is the 1st lull in the fight. They must be regrouping."

Amber nodded and took up a flanking position on the door. Axel looked through the scope and saw nothing. He nodded towards the door and she nodded to acknowledge. Axel went through the doorway first and Amber 2nd.

She saw the havoc Axel had caused, there were mangled Shock Troopers everywhere. She saw Axel shoulder his TMG and he pick up a KPAC B-313 Plasma Assault Rifle. He picked up some ammo for the TMG and tossed a Riot Strike drum at her.

She caught it and she noticed a clean bulletproof vest. She took off Axel's shirt and donned the armor. "Let's do this." She said with a smile. Axel smiled back and they ran through the streets.

The duo trekked through the streets under the cover of heavy rain. Axel told Amber to halt and he moved forward to investigate. He looked through the scope and saw STCS soldiers interrogating gang members. Axel fell back and informed Amber of what he saw.

"Okay I say we go roof side to avoid any ground troops."

"What about air drones" Amber asked. "They're probably using drones and this rain isn't enough to cool us down."

"Damn," Axel replied. "I didn't think of that. Should we take our chances with the ground-pounders then?"

"Better than getting ripped a new one by some drones," Amber said, while checking the nade (Grenade) pouch.

"Okay then. You want to go in first or should I go?"

"I'll go in first," Amber replied.

"Okay."

**

* * *

**

**Mission Clock: (MEDEVAC Team) 2101 hrs**

**Location: Inside Fast Attack Dropship**

**Sub-Location: En-route to Slums**

"Okay we need to get in, get our cadets, and get out. Is that clear?" General McCloud asked.

"Yes sir," The cadet strike team replied.

"Good, get ready for a night drop. Secure all of your gear, because we drop in 20." He finished.

Skye strapped down her gear to her body suit and had a look of determination in her eyes. "Don't worry Axel...we're coming."

**

* * *

**

**Mission Clock: (CDT Cpl Setzuka and CDT Sgt Umos) 2119 hrs**

**Location: Cornerian Slums**

**Sub-Location: Unknown...**

Loud machine gun fire erupted throughout the streets followed by the dull thumps of concussion grenades. They were combined with the enraged yelling from 2 cadets. Axel and Amber had been backed into a corner. Axel ducked behind his cover to reload while Amber took up the slack. "We gotta break out somehow." She yelled over the booming of her shotgun.

The hybrid looked around for something they could use, when he spotted a small access vent. He knew what he had to do. He fired at the vent and it shattered revealing an escape route. Amber saw this, and said "Cool, now let's get out of here."

She went for the escape route and saw that Axel was still fighting while moving forward bit by bit. "Axel what are you doing? Let's go!!"

"I can't. They don't want you, they want me. Go." He yelled over the plasma rifle.

"Axel, no I won't leave. If you stay I'm staying." She said trying to get back out.

"I SAID GO!! THAT'S AN ORDER SOLDIER!!! GET MOVING!!!" Axel yelled.

She shedded a tear and moved through the vent. Axel continued to fight off the troopers. She continued to crawl as the sound of the fight faded to an unnatural silence. She could instantly tell something was up as something above her opened and 3 ovals fell inside. They exploded and emitted tear gas. She desperately tried to get away but she was heavily disoriented and the smoke overwhelmed her and she was knocked out.

Before she lost consciousness she heard someone say, "Subject 777 has been apprehended. Extracting now...." The rest muddled altogether as she succumbed to the darkness.

Axel wasn't any better off. He'd run out of ammo and resorted to CRC (Close Range Combat). Axel was so into the fight he wasn't aware of his surroundings. One of the troopers snuck up behind him and hit him with a shock rod. "AAAAAAHHHH!!!" Axel screamed in pain. He fell to the ground and surrendered to the darkness as well.

One of the troopers spoke up. "Captain, Subject 666 has been apprehended. Reporting back to base." "Excellent Lieutenant Orson," Areos replied. "Madame Wesker will be most pleased."

Lt Orson looked at the boy and shook his head at what he'd done. "Sorry boy...but my family comes before a stranger." He hefted the limp body and the team and he walked onto the gangplank of the troopship. As he did, Axel's bandanna came a loose and fell to the ground.

**

* * *

**

**Mission Clock: (MEDEVAC Team) 2140 hrs**

**Location: Slums**

**Sub-Location: Axel's last known position.**

The MEDEVAC team searched for at least 10 minutes before a squad called them over to Slums sector 10. They dashed toward the sector and Skye walked towards what she saw, absolutely stunned. She saw an urban camo bandanna and kneeled over it and grabbed it and she started to sob. Axel Jason Umos was MIA.

**

* * *

**

**Man, I wrote this and I'm sad Axel is captured. So is Amber. As I said before Amber ain't mine nor is Aryn, so if one of try to sue I will find you and gut saw you. Anyway until next chapter, later.**


	14. Chapter 14:Infected

**All right this is basically the turning point of the whole story...well one of them. Hint, hint. Anyway I'm thinking the song "Requiem for a Dream" from "Aeterna Lux" will work well for this chapter. I'll let you know when to play it. I'll try to get another song in here as well so yeah. From now on I will try to incorporate a song to match the theme of the certain chapter so at the end of the chapter I put a sneak peek and send in song ideas and I'll try them out. Damn I'm ranting again so on 2 side notes: 1) Check out Infected Vulpine's story "Infected". It's a bit....what's the word? Ummm...graphic...and involves...lots of...furry sex so yeah if you're not a fan stay away. Hell I'm still not, but if you can look past that there's a damn good story there. 2) Buy T.I's album or I will kill you. XD I'm not kidding.**

* * *

Chapter XIV: Infected

**Mission Clock: (CDT Cpl Setzuka and CDT Sgt Umos) 0000 hrs**

**Date: July 15, 3023**

**Location: Sunshade BOW Development center**

**Sub-Location: Hyperion Project Section**

**Capture Timer: (A/N: I'll let you know how long they been held captive. It goes like this: Days, Hours, Minutes, and Seconds. Easy right?) 00:03:50:21**

Her vision was hazy and her body was ablaze with pain. A caramel brown vixen looked to her left and saw EKG's and heart monitors. She looked up and saw multiple IV drips going into her arms and legs. She tried to move, but to no avail as she was strapped to the table. She looked to the right and was sickened: she saw Axel right there beside her.

**(A/N: Start playing it.)**

She reached out for his hand and she grasped it. The hybrid's eyes wavered and he spoke with a gruff voice. "Aw shit, why do I get the feeling I won't like where I am?"

Axel looked at his hand and saw it was intertwined with Amber's. "Amber? Where are we? What's with the EKG and why are there multiple IV drips going in my..."

Axel was cut off as a computerized voice came on, "Now injecting the Overlord Virus into subjects HP-666 and HP-777."

"What?" Axel yelled. A tube with a large needle descended upon the two captives and Axel gulped. "Aw man I those damn things, especially when their filled with some foreign substance."

The needle impaled the lynx-nine in his chest and a purple, sludge like fluid flowed through the tube. This was happening to Amber as well. Axel felt his consciousness slipping when he heard the door opening. He looked up and saw a blue grey lupine walk in. Her voice muddled together before the hybrid blacked out, "Soon well be together Axi...."

The virus flowed into the hybrid and it started pumping throughout his system gradually working its way through Axel, corrupting everything with its taint. This was going to be a long and horrible process for Amber and him. The virus was laced with trace amounts of a Cerinian cell culture. This would seriously upset their bodies' homeostasis.

Amber was still conscious and could feel the virus seeping through her systems literally rewriting them to do its will. She grasped Axel's paw tighter and Axel let out a pained cry. His eyes snapped open and he bared his glistening fangs in order to try and overcome the pain.

**

* * *

**

**Time: 0100 hrs.**

**Date: July 16, 3023**

**Location: Sunshade BOW Development Center**

**Sub-Location: Hyperion Projection Monitoring Kiosk**

The "Kiosk" as they called it, was bigger than your basic kiosks. It was more of a cross between a control room and a monitoring station. A human scientist named Eric Adrian Kips looked at the screen monitored various subjects within the Hyperion Project. He looked over the screens and saw a variety of furs and humans either dead or dying from the intensity of the Overlord Virus.

_"I can't believe I'm doing this. I've been working here seven years and I've been leading this project for the last several months. I have really lost all of my morality..."_

An alarm went off on 2 monitors. He looked at the wall of screens and saw two red flashes. "Well there goes two more." He looked at screens 666 and 777. He was about to scrap them when the light suddenly flashed to green. "What?" He asked. It was unbelievable. "Get Madame Wesker, now!!!" Eric ordered a scientist.

Eric looked back at the screens and monitored the furs. "You two are gonna be my ticket out of this hellhole." Eric said sneering.

**

* * *

**

**Capture Time: 00:05:55:43**

**Time: 0355 hrs**

**Location: Sunshade BOW development Center**

**Sub-Location: Hyperion Project Operation Room**

The Overlord Virus made it to the nucleus of Axel's cells and they grabbed hold of his DNA components. The virus was fully integrated with Axel's genes and started to change him from the inside out.

Amber was not faring any better. Due to the Cerinian cell culture in the virus it seemed that it would affect them both in similar yet highly contrasting ways. Amber was hearing distant voices in her head and it felt like her bones were shattering. She squeezed Axel's hand tighter and she felt a warming sensation throughout her body. She felt high amounts of energy passing through the hybrid and she felt electricity jolt through her hand and shoot up her arm. She looked to Axel and saw that his eyes were more defined and they were a piercing and vibrant frosty blue. The white parts of his fur were now a shiny silver tint. His musculature was a lot more defined and toned. She looked over herself and she opened her eyes and saw that her vision was a bluish-green tint. It was like she was looking through a combat suit.

Her fur was tinted to a golden brown color and her eyes were now a vibrant amber color. She felt stronger yet weaker at the same time. The virus was spreading quickly and was fighting to take over her body and mind to succumb to its whims.

_"What have they done to us?" _She asked to herself. She looked over to Axel and she saw that he was looking at her. He said something, but she couldn't hear him because the virus was rewriting her bodily functions to increase dramatically. How ever she could make out his lip movement. _"Don't worry Ammy..." _Her vision started to fail her as well as she continued to read his lips. _"Don't worry...we're gonna make it out of this...." _After the hybrid finished her vision went out.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry for such a short chapter, but trust me it's needed. Plus I like throwing out cliffies. XD Anyway Again I thank everyone for reading and reviewing. A special thanks to Infected Vulpine for the use of Amber. She's really helping moving the plot along. Okay sneak peek time. Oh and the title is somewhat of an Infected Promo. Look if it's because of all the furry sex, get the hell over it. "Infected" is a damn good fic if you can look past all that. And Infected Vulpine is a really cool person and makes RP'ing hella fun. As you pro'ly can see this chapter was all about Amber. I'll start trying to give her more time in he next and future chapters. **

**Chapter XV: 2 Weeks of Hell. **

**(A/N: Feel free to give a better chapter title in your review.)**

A wave of fire crashed into an electric wall and they fizzled out. A vixen let the flames lap at her feet while the black and silver hybrid allowed the lightning to crackle all over her body. They rushed each other and....

**...And that's all I'm spilling, I know, I'm a tease. XD Well until next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15: Emerge From the Dark

Chapter XV: Emerge From the Dark

**Capture Time: 00:06:23:10**

**Location: Kiosk**

Hannah looked at 666's screen and watched the technicians pull him away from 777. She looked at the vixen's screen and saw that the projects hands were intertwined. As they pulled apart she saw a spark of energy. "Hmph...Well Axel that will be the last time you ever get to touch another girl unless I say otherwise. It was fate that brought us together Axel...you can't deny that."

Eric just looked at her then back at the screen. He muttered something under his breath, "Jesus, somebody's a bit obsessed." He heard the metallic ring of a blade and a broadsword went through his chest and his blood splattered on the monitor.

He was picked up from the chair and was hurled into a wall. He hit the wall with a wet smack. The heavy blade was picked up with ease and it took rest on a wolf's shoulder.

The grey-brown wolf looked at the lifeless body on the floor and muttered, "No one mocks Madame Wesker and gets away without feel mine wrath."

Hannah looked to Areos and saw the terminated viral strain of the "Adren-Virus" had a high yielding result on the lupine. When the virus felt Areos was in danger it would activate and pump up his adrenaline systems. He could take on anything without feeling any pain. She could tell that Areos had strong feelings for her, but she just didn't feel the same about him.

After all, she had what she wanted: complete control over Axel and no one was going to take that from her.

**

* * *

**

**Capture Time: 01:01:10:59**

**Location: HP-777's holding partition**

Amber's vision was hazy but she shook it off. Over the past twenty-five hours, Amber had endured inane feats of change: her bone structure was now near indestructible, her vision could be changed to scan areas, search for thermal signatures, use x-ray vision with just the blink of an eye and she had an internal map within her. She looked around the room and noticed that certain objects lit up and were targeted with a crosshair and they were identified to her. **(A/N: Much like it does in Project: Snowblind).**

She swung her legs off the table and stumbled and fell to the floor. The virus had increased her speed dramatically and the rest of her body hadn't adapted to the various changes the virus had implemented.

Amber shakily got up and felt nothing but hatred, wrath and scorn towards those that had changed her. "They will pay. They will fall at the hands of their own project I swear it." She announced acidly. Her hand went ablaze with fire. She smiled maliciously. "Yessss...they will pay dearly..."

**

* * *

**

**Capture Time: 01:03:45:01**

**Location: HP-666's holding partition **

HP-666's eyes opened and his malevolent frost eyes bored into the ceiling. However unlike his sister project, he felt no one anger towards Sunshade. In fact the hybrid was confused.

He was looking for something and felt like he'd lost something. He looked around the room. He looked in his thoughts and all he could find were winged female vulpines: one brown and another was cerulean.

_"What do they mean? I don't understand...and what are these voices in my head?" _666 asked himself. Another voice in his mind answered him.

_**"Quit your insolent sniveling. It doesn't matter who you were, what matters now is what you are. You are the pride and joy of the Hyperion Project. You have a gift within you. It needs you as much as you need it. You are the first in a long line of Overlord BOWs. You are Project 666, codenames: The Devil's Prodigy, Satan's Wrath, the Beast, the End, the Armageddon, And the Mark of the Beast. You're other self has been detained within the recesses of your mind. You are Xale....the darker side of Axel."**_

_"Yes...yes. That makes sense. However one thing troubles me. These winged angels....what do they mean?"_

_**"They are symbols representing Axel's life...the life that no longer exists. Do not worry yourself with these past ambitions. Now straighten up...she is coming..."**_

The partition doors opened and a vaguely familiar lupine walked in. "I see we are awake. Axel... I have missed you." Hannah embraced "Axel". He wrapped her arms around her as well and spoke in a monotone voice:

"I have missed you as well. My name is no longer Axel. I am now Xale....."

**

* * *

**

**Capture Time: 03:10:45:23**

**Location: BOW Training Center**

Lances of fire crashed into bolts of electricity and exploded in a brilliant light. Xale dashed towards Amber with a plasma blade in hand. (**A/N: Note when I say plasma I'm not talking about fire or the plasma in your blood. It's electrical plasma.) **

Xale thrusted the blade at Amber but she countered with a firewall. She pushed the firewall at Xale. The hybrid rolled out of the way and fired electrical bolts at Amber. The bolts struck her and she growled in fury. She rushed Xale and flare tackled him.

Xale shook off the fire and looked for his enemy. He heard the roaring of a flame and he barely dodged it. The flame singed his tail. Xale charged up and energy brimmed at his mouth.

He opened it and jet black electricity rushed forward towards Amber. The energy showered her. The beam dissipated and Amber was smoking. Pyro energy welled up in her as well and she put both hands together. Her paws lit up and a dragon bursted forth towards Xale. The dragon struck him and it seemed to not even faze him.

The vixen let the flames lap at her feet while the black and silver hybrid allowed the lightning to crackle all over her body. They rushed each other and a voice boomed through the combat field. "ENOUGH!!! 666 AND 777 STAND DOWN!!!!"

Amber stopped but Xale attempted to continue. "666 I SAID STAND DOWN!!!!" Xale stopped and the lights snapped on. The two were riddled with cuts and bruises. However the virus within them quickly remedied this easily.

The sibling projects looked at each other with uncertainty. Amber looked over "Xale".

"_Come on Axel...fight it. You can do it, I know you can. Don't try to ignore me; I know you're in there. Now don't go turning your back on your shinobi heritage. Fight it!" _

She saw that Xale's eyes briefly change back to their violet color but they reverted back to the piercing frost.

"_Well at least I know he's fighting it. Soon he'll break out and we can ditch this dump."_

Xale looked over the vixen and he felt another presence within his mind. It spoke loudly and commandingly.

"**HEY!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?! WHY ARE YOU EVEN FOLLOWING ORDERS LIKE THIS!?! HAVE YOU LOST IT!?"**

"_I am following these orders because I am Hyperion Project 66-"_

"**NO! DO NOT FEED ME THAT LOAD!!! YOU ARE AXEL JASON UMOS, A NINJA OF THE SHINOBI CLAN UMOS!! YOU ARE NOT SOME PROJECT OF A CORRUPTED PHAMECEUTICAL CORPORATION!!! Look you need to break away from this. Sure go ahead and play along like a good project and let them teach you everything that the Overlord Virus had done for you. Then stab the bastards in the back then break Ammy and yourself outta here! GOT IT!?"**

Axel nodded and reverted back to Xale. The instructor walked up to Xale and looked at him. Xale just looked back as his eyes bored into the DI's mind.

"_Jesus, nobody's got moral values these days. I'm just a marine DI. Sunshade's lucky I'm getting big bucks for this. Every man has their price."_

Xale eyed the instructor in disgust, but he suppressed the urge to gut him. "Okay 666 and 777 follow me. We're taking you to the assault course to test your live combat abilities.

Amber looked at Axel and hoped he'd break out. They we're going to be in here for a long while.

**

* * *

**

**Capture Time: 05:10:23:26**

**Location: BOW Assault Course**

Machine gun rounds crashed into an e-wall. Xale popped up and fired the grenade launcher into the crowd of assault dummies.

"Move up," Amber yelled. She hopped over her cover and fired her assault rifle. Xale switched to a Pyrite Laser Rifle. Amber ducked behind a destroyed tank and hurled a fireball at the licker and burned it. Xale looked through the scope and got a bead on the hunter. He breathed slowly until his heartbeat and breaths were one. He saw another hunter beside the first.

The hybrid tested how easily he could switch between targets. The hunters were closing in on Amber. Xale fired and the explosive .80 cal round slammed into the hunters chest and it crashed to the ground. The other hunter was only seconds from Amber and it tackled her.

"Ugh, get off me you freak," Amber yelled. She stabbed the hunter in the face but it roared in defiance. The wound healed and it raised a hand to Amber. _"This is the end...I'm sorry Axel..." _

Or so she thought. A black and silver paw grabbed the hunter's hand, pulled it backwards like a casino machine until the bone snapped and the hunter roared in pain. However Xale wasn't done. He charged up his remaining paw and his fist slammed through the BOW's chest cavity, and bone matter and blood spattered on Amber's face.

Xale hurled the dead freak aside and held out his hand to Amber. She grasped it and he pulled her up. She looked at the lynx-nine and had to ask. "Axel? Are you...you?"

He didn't say anything and smiled. He kissed her on the forehead and grinned at her. Amber smiled and shedded a tear of joy and hugged the hybrid. He returned the embrace.

Amber finally let go of him. However she wasn't expecting Xale's voice. "Come on Amber let's get this done." Xale's voice was similar to Axel's but it was a bit more monotonous.

"Right," She replied. Xale fired his last grenade round in the air and picked up an Assault Shotgun.

**

* * *

**

**Capture Time: 05:11:34:45**

**Location: BOW Assault course Control room**

Areos stared at the monitors, seeming oblivious to Hannah's ranting and raving lunacy. "Hmm...It seems they've developed somewhat of a sibling like relationship. Most intriguing..."

"I don't care!" Hannah replied seething. "He kissed her. On her forehead!! How dare him!!!"

"Madame Wesker, you do realize that Axel barely remembers you? That was over ten weeks ago. He most likely won't remember. I mean--"

She glared at Areos and hissed at him, "SILENCE! HE DOES REMEMBER! HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME?"

Areos raised his voice slightly. "I'm not defying you. I'm stating the facts. You only talked to my younger brother for about five minutes. You would have to know him half as long as Skye does to even put dent in Axel thoughts. Are you so blind to see that Axel cares about Skye deeply? No one, not even someone as powerful as you can stand in the way of that."

"What about Amber?!? Why does Axel like her so much!? What does that...that...Abomination have that I don't?!"

Areos sighed and continued. "They share a loving bond yes, but not the one you think. They are both ninjas from different clans yes, but the Setzukas and Umoses are so close that they share somewhat of a family bond."

Areos took one last look at the monitors and prepared to leave when Hannah spoke up, "Areos before you leave I have something to give you."

She beckoned the lupine to her and she pushed her lips against his. They kissed passionately and her tongue slipped into Areos' mouth. After a long five minutes she broke away from him.

It was clear to Hannah that her actions had caught Areos off guard even if he didn't show it. "Thank you Madame Wesker. I will take my leave of you."

"I want you to perform further combat testing on 666 later. Is that understood?" Hannah asked with her back to Areos.

"Yes Madame Wesker," Areos replied. He walked off and in the hallway he stopped suddenly and felt weak for a moment. He shook it off and continued on.

Unbeknownst to Areos however Hannah was carrying a virus as well. She was carrying the "CC-Virus". The virus allowed her to copy anything she wanted. She morphed hand into Areos' and hit the "RELEASE ALL" button.

"Fine Axel. If I can't have you, none shall have you." She said while cackling sinisterly.

**

* * *

**

**Capture Time: 05:12:23:23**

**Location: BOW Assault Course**

Unknown to Hannah, the Overlord virus over enhanced Axel's finely honed abilities and one of those was his hearing. He'd heard everything Areos and Hannah had been talking about, even about killing them both. It was settled. They had to get out of here.

They continued to running when a strong feeling came upon Axel. Something was coming up right behind them.

"Whenever I say three, get behind me. No questions asked. Okay?" Xale said pumping a round into the chamber.

Amber nodded then Xale and Amber broke cover started firing into the crowds of T-squads. Amber pulled the pin out of a shred grenade, and rolled it across the floor and it detonated within the crowds of T-squads.

"MOVE," Xale bellowed. They kicked up their speed and fired on the mobs with extreme prejudice. Axel felt the presence almost right behind them. Xale pushed Amber forward he turned back the way they came.

"Axel what the---" She attempted yelled when she saw him charging up. Dangerous arcs of blue electricity were jumping off if him. "THREE!!!"

Amber scrambled behind the hybrid and a blue wall of plasma appeared on his forearm. A black glob appeared out of the darkness and rushed into Axel's shield. Before it struck, Xale put bursts of polarized volts through his feet and magnetized to the ground, making him static.

It slammed into the wall and continued to push. Axel magnetized the shield and started to spin rapidly. Amber dived out of the way. Xale let go of the shield and the blob was flung into the wall.

He fired a barrage of lightning bolts at the blob and it screeched in pain. "Let's move," He simply said.

Amber nodded and they continued towards the end of the course. Xale yelled three once more and Amber got behind him. Plasma brimmed at Xale's maw and he waited until the last second for a spidorpian to get right in his face before he fired the powerful stream of energy.

The BOW was a pile of ashes after the beam dissipated and they ran towards the complete area. After they finished they walked to the armory and geared down. Xale expertly cleaned the Pyrite Laser Rifle and examined it. He changed out a few parts including the cycling mechanism and switched for a bigger barrel.

He slapped on a fusion coil to boost the round damage and he jolted the weapon. It disappeared in a flash of light and a fully automatic, explosive round rifle appeared. It sported a heavy stock, a dual trigger, a high powered detachable scope, and a pump on the fore end of the weapon that could be an implosive shotgun round or an Anti-tank grenade.

"How did you do that Axel?" Amber said awed by how he assimilated the weapon, put it back together, and created an entirely different weapon.

He shrugged, stored the weapon in a durasteel case and put it away. They parted ways and headed back to their own sections of the Hyperion Center. Xale heard his project number being called over the PA.

"HP-666 Report to the Project Evaluation Center tomorrow at 1600 hrs tomorrow. That is all."

Xale continued walking towards his own partition and just started. He was slowly regaining his memories back.

"It seems that for some reason they would like to keep me from my old memories. I wonder why? Is it something important? Something not integral to their plans? Hmm..."

The hybrid's thought wee interrupted as Areos walked in. "666 rise." Axel did so and Areos continued. "Come with me. We will be testing your hand to hand combat skills."

He nodded and continued and the mentally damaged lynx-nine felt something familiar about the fur in front of him. "I have a question."

"Speak your mind young one. You have no reason to hide anything." Areos replied.

Axel had always felt like a kid around Areos so his tone caught him off guard. "Areos....what am I?"

"You are Hyperion Project 666. You were created to----" He was cut off by his younger sibling.

"Yes I know that. But what I mean is _what _am I? I feel like there's something that's supposed to be there but it isn't. What is it?"

Areos stopped and turned towards his brainwashed sibling. He sighed heavily and put his hands upon his brother's shoulder. "There are just some things I'm not allowed to tell you brother." Areos looked around and sent out an EMP blast to short out anything. "If you should ever remember, I'm sorry I left. I don't know what happened to you either. Just know that I love you, father, and Lacy. Now come. It is time to test."

Xale's eyes glinted to Axel's but he had to keep his cover and he went back. Even though it was a whisper he meant, "I love you too Reos **(A/N: Areos' childhood nickname)**..."

**

* * *

**

**Capture Time: 5:15:45:03**

**Location: Sunshade Hyperion BOW Center**

**Sub-Location: HP-777's Partition **

Amber sat around feeling elated at Axel's return. He had a lot of memory to regain but the good thing was he was back. "Man I can't wait to get out of here. I'm not sure what they did to us, but we got the evidence to take this place down."

Amber felt something wrong and Anti BOW rounds poured into her partition. However the rounds had no effect and it just ticked Amber off. She hurled a wall of flames at the door and ran out of the door. She looked around and saw nothing. She heard buzzing and was hit with 75,000 volts and she collapsed. A female lupine laughed evilly.

"That was for receiving my kiss from Axel, you whore." She said. A team of shock troops were standing by and she ordered them put Amber in a stasis chamber. This was just the first step in taking over the Lylat system.

**

* * *

**

**Capture Time: 6:00:23:45**

**Location: Sunshade Hyperion BOW Center**

**Sub-Location: The BOW Evaluation Center**

Xale felt the cold of his new plasma saber that he was given by Areos. The saber was pure electricity in his hands and with it he was a force to be reckoned. He walked into Hannah's office and looked around. It seemed a bit...over furnished for a simple office. The carpet was 100% pure Egyptian silk. There was a La-Z-Boy couch in the corner which seemed to have a different purpose as it seemed to have "stains" on it. There was another room that had a silk veiled bed and other things. To him it seemed like a "Harem Chamber" more than an office.

His observations were interrupted by a female lupine in a silky, vibrant blue night gown lying on top of the desk. It seemed to show off her curves and her bust. Xale however paid no attention as one thought was on his mind: escaping.

"Welcome 666, or would you prefer Xale?" She asked sexily while tracing the contours of her dress.

"666 is fine," He replied bluntly. "May I ask why I've been called here?" Xale stood akimbo the whole time.

"Yes. 666 you are here for one final 'evaluation'. We would like to see what other skills you possess." She draped her legs over the desk and blinked seductively at Xale. She hopped off the desk, and started to stride towards the hybrid. She looked into his piercing frost eyes and draped her arms around his neck pressed her lips against his own.

Xale was caught off guard and attempted to resist but something about her was attracting. He closed his eyes in elation and started to kiss Hannah passionately. The last thing on his mind was escape. However his mind wouldn't let him betray his friends.

Axel's presence came back in his mind and yelled, **"OH NO YOU DON'T!!!" **He brought images of Skye and himself together. They were more powerful than the enticing aroma coming from Hannah.

Meanwhile the lupine's hand started to move down south towards the hybrid's pleasure center when her hand was seized. She pulled away from Xale and saw that his eyes were no longer frost but they were purple, and they looked angry.

Axel shoved her away from him and said maliciously, "I don't enjoyed being used for your own sick and sinful desires." Sparks were dangerously appearing on Axel.

However Hannah wasn't mad, she just feigned hurt. "Oh Axel why can't you be a good boy? You know you enjoyed it. Just give in and let the virus consume you."

"FUCK THAT SHIT," He boomed. "I remember everything now. You did something to me and Ammy injected something into us. I don't know what it is, nor do I care. Now where is Amber?"

Hannah walked into her chamber and lay upon the bed and looked at Axel through the silk veil. "(Sighs) It seems Areos was right. I can't breakthrough you feeling for Skye...yet. Seize him."

The door to her closed and a mix of guards and BOWs poured into the room. Axel pulled out his plasma saber cut through a guard and hurled him at a licker. Axel magnetized the guard' 9mm Berretta 92FS and put the entire clip in 10 different targets. A guard grabbed him from behind and Axel smiled.

Axel broke his hold, ducked to the ground, leg swept the guard, and while the guard was still in the air, Axel put a jolt of plasma through his leg, and gave the guard a spine shattering Sky Kick into the ceiling. The soldier's neck snapped upon contact.

Axel grabbed a grenade of the floor and ran towards a guard. Axel stuffed the grenade in his mouth and rolled behind him. He delivered an explosive Spinning Axe Kick to his back and the guard flew out the window. The grenade blew the guard apart. The rest of the forces fled and Axel looked around.

Something was wrong and the PA came. "Ooh well done Axel. Yu look so sexy covered with all of the blood on you."

"Shut up! Now where's Amber!" Axel yelled seething. Hannah replied though the comm. system.

"Oh I would worry more about you. You this room is sealed tight and you are about to succumb to my will regardless of whether you want to. See you real soon love."

The system switched off and Axel heard the hissing of hydrazine gas. "Shit she's trying to gas me!" Axel tried to get out but she wasn't kidding. Even the window had been repaired and solidified into a substance known as "4EVER-Glas". Axel started to cough violently and fell to a kneeling position.

Before he blacked he muttered, "I'll get my vengeance....."

* * *

**Sorry couldn't find a song......Unless you want to use "See you In my Nightmares" from Kanye West's new album "808's and Heartbreak".**


End file.
